Shadow Rose
by allthecrazylords
Summary: Allison was adopted by the Cullens when she was just a baby and has grown up in the vampire world. Unfortunately with recent events that cause her to go to Italy, what will become of her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own twilight

oc= Allison

**Bella,**

**The update with Edward is still the same, he wants time alone, away from the family. Mom and dad aren't happy about it, they are trying to convince him to come to Alaska so he can straighten out. Alice is still watching what his next moves are, Rosalie and Emmett are almost ready to go get him and Jasper is doing a lot better now.**

**Also, dad doesn't want me missing too much of school, so it will be only me travelling back home. My plane leaves later on today. He also mentioned that he called Billy asking if he and the pack can watch out for me. **

**I'll talk to you soon,**

**Allison**

Allison closed her laptop, letting out a sigh. Several weeks ago, they thrown Bella a birthday party which ended badly; Bella had gotten a papercut, Jasper almost attacked her... well, in short terms, there was enough blood that all of the Cullens except for Carlisle left. Jasper didn't listen to anyone except for Edward, which helped him calm down a bit but he still felt the need for human blood. Eventually, that made everyone come to the conclusion to leave. Her dad got Allison at hotel room in Seattle until they were able to get Jasper under control before coming to get her then head off to see their other family in Alaska.

Allison tied her curly, black hair into a ponytail. She was the only human that had grown up with the Cullen family, that was because Esme had found her. Esme had came across a house that was attacked by vampires sixteen years ago, everyone in the house was dead except for a baby girl that was about four months old. She instantly fell in love with the baby, she gathered some clothing, diapers, formula and also went through some pictures in the albums so the baby can know her biological family. Both of her parents were African- Canadian that had moved to Ohio two months prior of the attack.

Allison shoved her laptop in her suitcase, then checking her purse for her wallet and house keys. She grabbed both bags before heading out to the living room, where her mom and dad were getting ready to take her to the airport.

"I'm sure going to miss your humour," Tanya said, coming out of nowhere to give her a hug. Tanya was the best partner to help pull pranks on other vampires.

"You're making this as if I won't ever come back," Allison smiled, hugging her back.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper also gave her hugs and told her to call them as soon as her plane lands. Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazor also hugged her and wished her trip back to be well. Her dad grabbed her suitcase, heading out the door, while mom stood waiting for her.

"Keep your mind down, I'll be watching on you," Alice said, her face very serious.

"Promise." With that, Allison and her mom walked out the door.

It was a two hour drive to the closest airport, Esme was making a list for Allison to be safe. Keep in contact and always answer their calls- if a call was missed, call them back, keep her mind shield down so Alice can check on her, if there is any threats still with Bella or stay with a pack member. Carlisle placed a comfort hand on her leg, assuring her that their youngest daughter will be fine.

"I'm the mom, I have to worry," Esme said.

Allison smiled. "I'll be fine."

Esme didn't say anything but nodded. Once they arrived at the airport, Carlisle was the first one out of the car to get Allison's suitcase from the trunk. She couldn't help but worry, this was actually the first time that she wasn't close by, the farthest Esme and Carlisle ever been away from their human daughter was the next town over.

"Alright," Carlisle said, handing the suitcase to Allison. "Call as soon as you land. Sam is going to pick you up from the airport."

"I will." She hugged her dad then hugged her mom. Esme hugged her tight. "I'll be okay. I promise."

"I know." Esme let her go.

Allison gave them one last smile before heading into the airport. They watched her walk until they couldn't see her anymore. Carlisle wrapped an arm around Esme's shoulder, but that couldn't help the unsure feeling she was getting.


	2. Chapter 2

Allison was glad to finally be off of the plane, she wanted to get some food, she couldn't wait to go home put on her pajamas and binge watch some Supernatural. As soon as she seen Sam waiting her, she tackled him with a hug. He helped her put her suitcase in the car, in rhe car, he told her everything that had been going on. The red headed vampire, Victoria, had been in the area, but she managed to get away from the wolves, and Laurent, the black vampire, had been killed by the pack. According to Sam, Laurent was in the area first, checking to see if Bella was still alive for Victoria so she could kill her like Edward did to James. Thankfully, the wolves were there at the perfect time. Seth has been pulling pranks, like usual.

"Seth made Jacob's hair go pink?" Allison laughed.

Sam smiled. "It took a week for his hair to go back to normal."

She was going to bother Seth later to get the backstory of doing that prank. She pulled out her phone to see that she had a text message from Alice.

**Alice: I seen that you landed safely **

**Allison: Yeah. I'm good. I'll call once I'm home. **She texted her sister back then shoved her phone back into her purse.

Deep down, she had a feeling that she should have called her mom to let her personally know that she was safe and on her way home. Alice's visions do change based on the decision someone had made, however, with Allison it was tricky. She could shield herself off from Alice's visions and Edward's mind reading power, the family didn't mind not knowing what was going on in her head but when it came to not knowing her future, it scared them. Alice probably seen her getting off the plane safely, plus wolves tend to block her visioins too.

During the entire drive, Allison and Sam talked about almost everything. Of course, as an Alpha, he wanted to know what was going on with Edward and the other Cullen family members. Sam also mentioned how Bella was. She had gone into a depresion mode after the family had left, she eventually came around and hung out with Jacob until he went through his phase when he tried to cut their friendship off for a bit. Though, they are still friends and is hanging out... according to Sam, Jacob has been trying to get Bella to date him for the last little bit.

After a couple of hours, they finally pulled into the Cullen's residence. Allison thanked Sam before grabbing her things quickly. She walked to the front door, pulling the keys out from her purse, she was mentally jumping in joy to finally be home. She was actually more excited to be home by herself for the very first time. She waved to Sam as he started to drive away, closing the door behind her and locking it. She took her bags to her room, she unzipped her suitcase to dig out her laptop and took her phone out from her purse. She sat on her bed turning on the laptop to check her emails, while dialing her dad.

Carlisle answered after the first ring. "Hello, hun. Are you home?"

"Yeah," she answered. "I just wanted to call to let you know before I end up forgetting." She paused for a bit. Sam did tell her that Laurent and Victoria had been in the area, though one is already dead and the red headed was still a threat. "Dad, Sam told me that Laurent and Victoria had been in the area."

There was a minute of pause from her dad. Actually, it seemed like five minutes before she heard him talking to someone on his end. It sounded like Alice that was answering him back or her mom.

"I'm buying you a plane ticket back," he grumbled out to her finally.

Allison bit her lip. "Laurent is dead, the pack killed him."

"What about Victoria?"

"She's still alive," she replied. "Sam said they haven't picked up her presence in a while. Also, dad, I'll be fine. If I feel like I'm in danger, I'll stay with the pack."

Carlisle went silent again, rethinking everything. It wouldn't surprise her if her mom tried to reason with her dad for one of them to go be with her or to bring her back to Alaska. "Very well," he finally said. "The terms for you checking in remains the same. Always keep your guard up."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you, too."

She hung up and put the phone down on her nightstand. Her room wasn't big like the others, her other relatives and her parents had bigger rooms since they collected more than she did. She went downstairs right quick to grab an apple, she walked back to her room, not minding the total darkness of the house. She closed her bedroom door, sat on her bed, checked her email right quick before putting on Netflix.

Carlisle didn't like hearing that Laurent and Victoria had been in the area since they were away. He knew Victoria would want to go after Bella since Edward was her mate, Laurent was probably passing through. He was debating, and still is, whether or not he should buy a ticket to bring Allison back here, at least here, he can keep an eye on her. Of course, over the years, he and the rest of the family taught her about the vampire world and how to kill one, she has the knowledge but she doesn't have the strength that is required for it. Esme wanted to go be with her, but she was the best bet to convince Edward to come home. Alice mentioned she didn't see Victoria nor Laurent in any of her visions, she figured the pack was going after the two.

He was thankful for the pack agreeing to watch over her until the family situation was resolved.

"Anything on Edward?" he asked Alice.

She shook her head. "He's still in Brazil. Nothing has changed so far."

Carlisle gave a slow nod. He loves all his children deeply, he wanted them to be happy in their immortal or mortal lives, he wanted them to always be safe and to think smart instead of rushing into dire situations. However, they were all teenagers. It didn't matter if they were mortal or immortal, they did make stupid choices. He knew Edward was upset about what had happened at Bella's birthday party and he blamed himself for putting her in danger's way but at the moment, Carlisle thought Edward was being a tad overdramatic. All he had to do was call Bella and talk to her if he wasn't going to see her in person, he had to come back home to be with his family again. He was going to give Edward a little bit more time before he was going to head to Brazil and drag the young vampire back.


	3. Chapter 3

Allison had tried to ignore her alarm as best as she could until she couldn't handle it anymore. She hit the alarm with a bit more force than normal. She sat up, yawning and making a mental note to not binge watch _Supernatural_ tonight or at least to stop after six episodes. She didn't care that she didn't change out of the clothes she wore yesterday. She grabbed a red t-shirt and a pair of black jeans, slowly got herself changed and brushed her hair until she looked a bit decent. She looked at her phone noticing she got a text message from Bella asking if she was going to school today, a message from her mom telling her to give them a call when she's free later on, and one from Sam saying that he will drop her off at school. In all honesty, she was hoping her parents would message her and say that she didn't have to go to school and take a day off to rest. She just wanted to stay home and binge watch her shows or go bother Seth, if he decided to skip school. She grabbed her schoolbag, unsure what she had first. She assumed it was either math or biology.

She threw her bag over her shoulder, grabbed her phone, headed downstairs. Just in time, she heard a knock on the door. "Alley? Are you up?" She heard the muffled voice of the Alpha.

She grabbed the house keys that were on the little stand beside the door. She opened the door to see the Alpha, holding a coffee and a breakfast sandwich that Emily had made. She smiled at that, Emily was an amazing cook. She does give credit to her families cooking but Edward and Jasper always tend to burn things, Emmett doesn't season and Alice and Rosalie puts too much seasoning on things.

"Is the breakfast for me?"

Sam smiled. "Emily and I figured you would over sleep this morning." He handed it over to her.

She took it, quickly locking up the door. She took a sip of coffee and took a bit of the breakfast sandwich. "Tell her I said thanks." They walked to the truck, climbing in it.

Sam started to back up. "Was everything good last night?" He pulled out onto the main room.

"Yeah," she said, continuing to finish her sandwich and her coffee. "I just watched my shows then went to bed."

Sam gave a little smile. "Good."

Sam told her that he would pick her up after school so she could go to the Reserve to see Seth, since the young shape shifter was been jumping around, wanting to go visit her. She pulled out her schedule right quick, unsure what she had today. She had E.L.A first, one of the two classes she shared with Bella and Edward, despite being a year younger.

She made her way to her class. Along the way, she got stopped by multiple students that she had no intentions of knowing, asking her why did they leave, are the others coming back... they asked a lot of questions that wasn't any of their business. She just told them that there was a family matter and only she came back because she didn't want to miss too much time at school. She walked into the class, noticing Bella who immediately lit up seeing her. She walked over, taking the empty spot, that was normally Edward's.

"I thought you weren't coming." Bella hugged her.

"Dad said I had to." Allison smiled. "Trust me, all I want to do is sleep."

Bella smiled slightly. "Any... any word on Edward?"

Allison shook her head. As far as she knows, Edward still isn't giving in and coming back home. Heck, even she had checked her emails to see if he had messaged her back or not. Well, her family said that they will deal with getting Edward to listen to them, so she is trusting them to make it happen. She thought about going to Brazil multiple times to search for him, convince him to come home, she was literally on the edge of doing so. There was a good chance that she would be grounded for disobeying her parents but if it works, it works.

"Let's give him some time before we make a decision to get him."

The entire school day went by so slow, Allison stayed with Bella during lunch or any classes they shared together, if not she just minded her own business. After school, Bella was going to find Jacob and was probably going to meet her later while Allison went with Sam. She told the Alpha about her day, of how unnaturally long it was and how everyone kept bombarding her with questions about the family. Sam had told her to just ignore them.

He pulled up to his house. "Emily's gone shopping but the pack should be here soon."

She got out of the truck, she always did enjoy visiting the pack. "So... anything on the Victoria situation?"

Sam shook his head, opening the front door. "We picked up her scent last night but it was faded."

It was obvious that Victoria was going to keep coming into the area until she got Bella. This was definitely something that her family would jump right into to solve the situation, this time, they can't. Bella was indeed a danger magnet, which was odd since she wasn't the one raised by a family of vampires but she had to think of what would she do if the situation was reversed. She had to think of a plan, maybe she would get Seth's help tonight.

"SAM!" A voice yelled in annoyance. Both Sam and Allison turned to see Embry, coming out of the woods looking furious while Seth, Quil, Embry, Jared and Leah was not far behind, laughing. "Seth dyed my wolf blue."

Allison smiled impressed, Sam gave Seth a look. "How did you manage that?"

Seth was beaming proudly. "He fell asleep in his wolf form."

Sam just stared at the youngest one in the pack, shaking his head and mumbling to himself. Seth had almost tackled Allison to the ground. "You're back!" He hugged her tightly.

She laughed. She smiled at the others as they walked past, welcoming her back home. "You act like you haven't seen me in a year."

"It felt like it." He grabbed her hand, guiding her towards the woods. "I have something to show you."

Allison just let herself be dragged. "Will it be like that time you found an old treehouse?"

Seth glared back at her, she couldn't help but laugh. A few years back, Seth had came across a decent looking treehouse, he was excited of what he found, he tracked down Allison so she can go see it. With curiosity, they had climbed up in it to check it out. Everything had went good until the treehouse just collapsed on them, of course, that was before Seth had his wolf healing powers. Allison had suffered a broken leg with a couple cuts and bruises, Seth had a broken arm with a couple cuts and bruises... that was the last time they checked anything out for a while. She remembered her dad tending to their injuries, grumbling of how things could have been a lot worse.

Seth led them deep into the wood, they must have been walking for close to an hour now. There was an ancient oak tree deep in the woods, he pointed up at a decent sized treehouse, which made her wonder if it was going to be like the last time. "I built it." Allison glared at him. "Well, with Sam's help."She only gave a small nod. Seth went over, climbing up the ladder that was attached to it. "See. It's safe."

Allison walked over, climbing up herself. When she actually climbed up, she was actually impressed that the treehouse was actually solid. "Well, I'm impressed."

"You have no faith in me." Seth playfully pouted.

"So, tell me what about that Jacob prank you pulled without me."

Alice couldn't see Allison which worried her greatly but her baby sister called saying that she was spending time with Seth for a while and that she was perfectly safe. She was also keeping a close eye on Victoria since the wolves had told Allison that she had been in the area several times. The family had left Alaska and went to their Canadian home in Vancouver. Carlisle and Esme were out hunting, Rosalie and Emmett were out shopping, leaving her with only Jasper. The two were curled on the couch watching television, and that was when Alice had her vision.

_Bella had parked her truck on the side of the road, walking not that long to the edge of a cliff. The skies were gray and gloomy, it was like the start of a perfect storm. She took off her sweater, dropping it to the ground beside her. She got closer to the edge before jumping._

Alice sat up straight, her eyes wide. All she seen was Bella jump, she didn't see if she made it back to land... nothing.

"Alice?" Jasper asked. "What's wrong? What did you see?"

"She didn't make it," she managed to mutter out.

That caused alarm in Jasper. "Allison?" She grabbed a hold of his mate. "What _happened, _Alice?"

Alice shook her head. "Not Allison, she's safe." She looked at her mate. "I just saw Bella jump off a cliff. I didn't see her after that." She jumped up to her feet. "I need to go check."

Jasper got up too. "I'll come too."

Alice shook her head again, going into a slight panic mode. "You have to stay here to tell the others." She grabbed a jacket then searched for Carlisle's car keys. "I'll call once I know what 's going on." She gave her mate a kiss before rushing out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Hours went by quickly when the two were catching up which, unfortunately, was interrupted by a howl. Seth straightened up, listening to the echoing howls before standing up. Allison stood up as well, paying a close attention to her best friend. "Something happened," Seth said. "I gotta take you home." He made his way over to the ladder.

"What happened?" She frowned, following him.

Seth climbed down the ladder first before with Allison following. He remained silent for another minute or two before saying, "Bella." He looked at her. "I can't really hear much about it. I just know Jacob is taking Bella back to her place."

Seth had taken a few steps away from her so he could shift into his wolf form. For some reason it always fascinated her every time she witnessed someone from the pack shift. The brownish- black large wolf lowered himself to the ground for her to get on his back. She did so without any hesitation, she had done it before. "I need to go see her." She patted his head to let him know that they were good to go.

Seth started to run in the direction back to civilization. He made a growl sound, obviously letting her know that he did not like that idea.

"I'll get Jacob to drive me home after," she said. She swore if Bella did something stupid, she was going to punch her.

Seth was the most protective one out of the two and his wolf side just makes it , it was a bit more difficult for him to hold back his anger, his protectiveness when there is any sort of danger. When James came into the area to hunt down Bella and her family was helping out with the situation, she stayed behind with Seth who never left her side. But Bella is another friend of hers, and soon to be sister-in-law, so whatever stupid thing she was going now was going to be addressed.

Seth and Allison finally made it to Bella's residence. She slid off the wolf's back when she spotted the black Mercedes S55 AMG... her father's car. She didn't know that her father was coming down, he didn't say anything to her about it. Maybe they were giving the good news, saying that Edward was coming home again.

"My dad's back," she said. She scratched Seth behind the ear, as a position of thanks for giving her a lift to Bella's. "I'll see you later."

Seth made a wince noise before taking off back into the woods. Allison watched him go before making her way to her friend's house. Edward had to be back by now, her parents must have finally got a hold of him and convince him that staying away from Bella was not the right way to go. She went up to the front door, turning the knob to find that it was unlock. She could hear Jacob, Bella and... Alice?

"Well, I'm not going to hurt her," Alice had said to Jacob, staring at the wolf.

"What's going on?" Allison asked, making the older teens to look at her.

Alice glared at Bella. "I'll let you two talk." She rushed over to grab Allison's arm, taking them both outside to wait for Bella to discuss whatever to Jacob. As soon as they were outside, Alice pulled Allison into a hug. "I missed you."

Allison chuckled. "It's been a day." She pulled back. "Is the others with you? What's going on?"

Alice sighed. "It's just me. I had a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff and didn't see her get pulled out." Allison looked at her with wide eyes.

Alice explained that they all had went to their home that they had in Vancouver, Edward was being stubborn as usual and it was only her that came back home after she had the vision. Alice stared at the car, listening to the conversation that Bella and Jacob were having... well, was trying to.

Jasper had told the others that Alice had left to go back to Forks because she had a vision that Bella had jumped off a cliff. Of course, that got everyone going. Carlisle and Esme grew concern, they had asked if Alice had seen the youngest Cullen in her vision. Emmett was about to go hunt down Edward and Rosalie felt bad for her brother.

Though, if it was a possibility that Bella was dead, it wold be something to drive Edward to come home. Edward had called, giving in his check in and letting everyone know that he was fine. It changed when Rosalie told him that Alice had went to Forks after seeing a vision that she had died.

Alice frowned before a slight fear had washed over her face. She just saw that Rosalie had told Edward that Bella was dead then he saw that he was going to go to the Volturi. She heard Bella yell at Jacob from inside the house, she tossed the keys to Allison and told her to go wait in the car. She quickly ran inside. "Bella! It's Edward," she immediately caught the attention of the Swan girl. "He thinks you're dead."

"What?" She asked with worry.

Alice grabbed a hold of her hand. "He's going to the Volturi. He wants to die too."

She watched as Bella started to have a panic attack. She grabbed her cellphone which was on the counter, texting Billy that she won't be home. Alice left the house first, joining her sister in the car, watching Bella trying to shrug Jacob off.

"Bella, he left you!" Jacob exclaimed, not understanding why she was leaving for a guy who left her in the middle of the woods.

Bella joined the two Cullen girls in the car. "I have to go. I'm not letting him kill himself for a misunderstanding."

With one look from Bella, Alice started to pull away.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice had managed to get the three of them on the next flight to Italy, how she did that, Allison had no idea. The flight to Italy seemed like a very long one, especially how Bella was constantly asking Alice if she seen anything else on the matter. As soon as they landed, Alice had stolen a Porsche then they zoomed through the highways to get to Volterra. During the drive, Alice had another vision of Edward going to see the three kings, only for his request to be turned down. So he made the decision at high noon, he was going to show the humans that vampires existed. As soon as Alice said that, Bella became more on edge. Allison was scared for her brother; she didn't understand what it was like to have a mate or anything, heck, she probably won't seek death for herself, but it was probably scary as hell for Bella. Allison took out her phone to text Seth.

**Allison: I'm in Italy. Long story. Alice had my dad's car**

**Seth: Why are you in Italy? **

**Allison: I'll tell you once everything is good.**

She put her phone back in her pocket. She mentally sighed, all of this could have been avoided. She looked out the window to see people dressed in red cloaks, going in the same direction they were. Alice said it was the celebration of St. Marcus Day which Marcus drove out the vampires in the area, however he did become Marcus Volturi. Allison tried not to scoff, it was ironic for someone who drove the vampires away from their home to actually become a vampire ruler. Edward was going to show himself to the humans and the perfect time to do that is during a celebration. Alice got stopped by the security, told Bella that she had to get to the Bell Tower quickly. Bella took off, leaving Alice and Allison

"What happens next?" Allison asked. "I want to see Edward."

Alice was silent. The oldest Cullen hadn't have a vision where Allison had came to Italy with them, she was going to blame her ability that Allison could hide herself, but she was able to see every single thing her human sister planned to do or was doing.

"Stay hidden," Alice said seriously. "Stay close."

Allison stayed close to Alice as she said, she used more of her ability than she ever did before, making herself invisible. She followed her sister through the crowd, touching the back of her arm to let her know that she was still with her, then to a large brick building. She unlocked the panel, Allison quickly moved to be beside Edward, touching his arm to let him know that she was there. Edward straightened before sending a glare to Alice then his attention went back to the two red eyed men in front of them.

"There's a festival outside," Alice said, taking off her head scarf. " We wouldn't want to make a scene."

"We wouldn't." The tall man said.

"Enough." The sound of someone coming towards them caught their attention. Edward and Alice both put their heads down. "Aro sent me to see what is taking so long." She looked at them before turning on their heel.

The tall man gave Edward a red cloack to put on before they meet up with the kings. Alice told Bella to just do what Jane says, obviously meaning it to Allison as well. Allison stayed beside Alice, keeping her abilities on, though she couldn't help but be amazed of the ancient building. It sort of felt medieval... she supposed it made perfect sense for ancient vampires. They passed a woman working at a desk, she smiled at them, speaking in Italian. They answered her question when they confirmed that she was a human and she does know that she was working for vampires... she wanted to be one or she was going to become dinner.

Jane opened a set of large doors, revealing the Throne room, where guards stood around and the three kings had been sitting.

"Sister," a young male walked up to them. "They sent you to bring back one, and you brought back two and a half. Clever girl." The one called Jane went over to stand beside the young male.

Allison watched with fascination, as the middle one who had a giddy smile on his face walks towards them. "Ah! Bella is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful." He took Edward's hand, causing Bella to gasp slightly.

Allison didn't pay much attention what was being said between them, she was taking in the entire place. If she could recall correctly; the blonde vampire was Caius, the one that was talking to Edward and Bella was Aro and the one that looked absolutely bored with the entire thing was Marcus. Aro had turned his attention to Jane after he checked if Bella was an exception to his gifts as well, Edward moved in front of Bella only to be dropped down to his knees.

"Stop! Stop!" Bella cried out, begging for Jane to stop. The young man that was beside Jane was now holding Bella while Alice was beside their brother.

"Jane?" Aro said her name gently, which made her to stop. She looked at him. "Go ahead my dear."

Jane smiled. "This is going to hurt a little."

She glared at Bella, Allison assumed she was using her power against the human. It was interrupted when Aro laughed, clapping his hands together. "Remarkable. She confounds us all." He kept his hands together as he stared down Bella. "What do we do with you now?"

Allison frowned. _Edward, what's going to happen?_ She dropped her ability a tad for her brother to hear her mentally.

_If anything happens, run._ Edward replied back, his eyes hard on Aro.

"You already know what you're going to do, Aro," Marcus said.

"She knows too much. She a liability," Caius had jumped in.

Aro studied Bella for a moment. "Hmm.. that's true." He tilted his head to the side a bit. "Felix?"

Everything seemed to go in fast motion. Edward had flipped Bella around when the tall man, that now had a name, was making his way over. Edward tackled him down, while Alice went for the one that he was with earlier, only to be overpowered. Felix threw Edward off him, to crush him into the floor. He held Edward down for a moment or two, before turning around to attack Bella.

_Forgive me for this Edward. _She thought to him. She wasn't going to let the Volturi kill her friend nor any of her family members. She charged at Felix, still invisible, using her electirc powers to send him flying back before she stood in front of Bella, dropping her invisibility to create a shield around the two. Edward gotten up, his eyes wide when he saw his little sister, standing up to a powerful coven of vampires. Alice wanted to go to her but was still being held by the vampire.

Felix picked himself up, his facial expression shown that he was amazed that he got a surprise attack. Marcus and Caius sat up straighter, as Aro, stared at her with amazement. The shield was noticable, it was like being in a light blue and gray bubble. Allison never had to use any of her powers to protect her, her dad was worried that if she ever did and word gets out, the covens that wants the power would come looking for her. Plus they couldn't explain how or why she had such powers... or what others she possess.

"Another human?!" Caius growled out.

Marcus was staring at her, as if he was trying to put the puzzle together.

"How... My dear, have you been here the whole time?" Aro asked.

Allison didn't say anything for a moment. "Yes." Aro took a few steps towards her. "I wouldn't get too close."

Aro stopped. "Your name?"

Allison felt Bella grab onto her arm, as if to make sure she wasn't taken. "Allison."

"Allison," Aro repeated her name, as if he was trying to be mesmerized by it. Aro turned to look at his brothers, thinking of what he was truly going to do now. Caius wanted the humans to be killed, Marcus didn't care about Bella but he wanted Allison to be safe and Aro... well, Aro was torn. "Clearly, your coven has let two humans know of us. It's either immortality or death for them."

Alice wiggled her way out of the vampire's hold, made her way to Aro. "They will be one of us." She held out her hand. "Allison, Carlisle and Esme raised her since she was a baby."

Aro gladly took Alice's hand to see what she had seen. Allison watched her sister carefully, before dropping the shield, though she was standing on guard. Edward moved to be closer to the both of them."Ah, yes. Bella will make an intriguing immortal. However, you can barely see Allison because of her ability."

_I fucked it all up, have I?_ Allison asked, looking at her brother.

"One will stay here with us while the other can go so you can make your preparations," Aro said. Alice and Edward opened their mouths to protest but Aro raised a hand to silence the both of them. "Ma-"

_Don't you dare, _Edward glared at Allison.

_Sorry, big brother_._ You already proved you go nuts without Bella._ She offered him a small smile. _Tell mom and dad, I'm sorry. _

Allison took a few steps forward before Edward could reach for her. Aro's smile reached his eyes when Allison took the step forward, stating that she would be the one who will be staying. "Demetri, take our young friends to a room. I expect you would wait until dark to leave."

"Of course," Edward said. He gave one last look to his sister before Demetri gathered them to follow. _Be safe, Alley._

_Always am. _Allison watched as her siblings and Bella walked out of the Throne room. What did she get herself into? She had no idea. She turned her attention to the kings, being in a room full of vampires she never met before was putting her on edge. Aro still held the smile on his face, Caius was scowling at her and Marcus was still watching her with interest. She mentally cursed herself, she was already coming up with a plan to leave. She looked at the one that she attacked earlier, Felix stood straight as if nothing ever happened. "Not sure if it means anything but sorry for earlier," she said to Felix.

Felix had a smile on his face. "No worries."

"Since you established with Felix, he will take you to your room," Aro said, making his way back to his throne.

Felix gave a sort nod before ushering Allison to go with him. She followed behind him, she had questions if she was allowed to see the others before they leave and if she was able to go back home, she had to wait until the kings were free. The place was huge, it felt like they were walking through it for a while now. All of a sudden, Felix stopped, causing her to smack into him. "This is your room," he said with a smile. "The kings will see you in a bit."

"Thanks," she mumbled. She opened the door to her room, Felix immediately took off. She closed the bedroom door, walked over to the queen sized bed. She looked over to the side to see that there was a private bathroom... well, at least, that's good. She really didn't want to share a bathroom space with the vampires nor any humans that has been working for them.

She pulled out her phone.

**Allison: Seth, I'm sorry. I'm not coming home for a little while.**

She looked at her message. God, he was going to be pissed.

She looked around the room, there wasn't much for her to do. Maybe if they allowed her to go into town to pick up somethings so she wouldn't be bored. Wait... why was she thinking that she was going to stay here? She was tired, yeah, she was blaming the staying thoughts from being tired.

After Heidi came with the group of tourists for them to feed one, Aro had dismissed the guards so he and his brothers can have a private conversation. The three kings were sitting on their thrones, staring at nothing, silence between the three of them.

"You should have killed them, Aro," Caius scowled, clearly not happy with the ruling.

"They will make intriguing immortals," Aro said. Aro didn't want to kill the two humans after finding out what they can do. No one could read Bella's mind which was interesting. Allison proved what she was capable of; she can go invisible, she can block herself from Alice's and Edward's powers, make a shield and electrify herself. She will be a great addition to the Volturi. "Have patience, brother. Edward knows that Bella has limited time."

"And Allison?"

Aro wasn't sure about her. He could change her into a vampire right now but the look that Marcus was giving him suggested otherwise. "Brother, you haven't said a thing." He looked at Marcus, so did Caius.

"We shouldn't rush her," Marcus said, he extended his hand towards Aro. Marcus could see relationship bonds. The bonds were strong between the young ones he had met today though there was a bond growing between Allison, Caius, Aro and himself. That was why he never took his eyes off of her, he watched the bond grow into a golden color.

Aro gladly took Marcus' hand, seeing what he had seen. "Interesting." He dropped Marcus hand. Caius looked at them, waiting impatiently for them to tell him what was going on. "Well, I suppose we get everything in order for our mate."

Allison felt the urge to text her father, at the same time, she dreaded having to tell him what happened. She heard a knock on the door, she scrambled to put her phone back into her pocket, she sat up straight. "Uh... come in."

The door opened, revealing the three kings. Felix did mention that the kings would come and see her after they were finished with everything. She looked at them carefully, unsure how to approach them, though she did think of them being gorgeous. She actually felt bad for planning her escape but she belonged with her family, she wanted to be with her best friend again. She stared at them as they stared at her.

"I hope you didn't come in here to stare at me," she decided to break the silence. "It's werid."

Seems like on cue, the three of them blinked. They probably blinked to seem a bit more like a human as her family does. "Our apologies, my dear," Aro said, his brothers stood beside him. They looked at her like she was... well, whatever the look they had in their eyes was different than earlier. "We are checking to see how you are settling in."

Allison shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

Marcus gave a little smile at that while the other two just had a plain expression on their faces. She was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, she looked down at her hands, she activated her ability to make her invisible. She looked up to see the three kings' eyes go wide from what she just did, it was a perfect time for her to escape but she wasn't sure if she did, they wouldn't allow her family to leave this place.

"I'm still here," she said. "Did my family leave? Can i go see them?"

The three kings looked at each other, clearly they discussed that. "When you volunteered to be the one that will stay, that meant you automatically joined us."

Allison blinked. So there was a hidden piece of information of the undocumented deal, she was expecting it to be that she had to become a vampire immediately; but not being able to see her family was hurtful. Her dad did mention that he stayed with the Volturi for a while, he and Aro had became friends. Aro had tried to convince Carlisle to stay with them after the plenty failed attempts from Carlisle to convince them to switch their diet. Carlisle did respect all three of them, even if he arguable differences with Caius and Aro. She felt her eyes starting to tear up, she held in her breath for a moment, fighting it back. She made herself visible.

"Welcome to the Volturi, Allison."


	6. Chapter 6

Alice sat across from Edward and Bella, watching them comfort each other after a complete misunderstanding, as the three of them were waiting worriedly to see Allison again. Alice couldn't see her future and Edward couldn't hear her which made them worry even more. The two vampires had heard several footsteps heading their way, causing them to look at the door before it even opened. As soon as the door opened, which finally had Bella's attention, the three kings including Demetri entered. Demetri stood by the door as the kings took a few steps into the room.

"Where's Allison?" Alice asked, immediately.

Aro gave a little smile. "She's fine," he said. He ignored the look that Edward was giving him. Alice didn't understand what Edward was picking up from their mind, she couldn't read Edward's expression very well at the moment. "From what I seen in your minds, Carlisle and Esme are protective of he-"

"We're all protective of her," Edward interrupted.

Caius and Marcus glared at the Cullen boy, Aro just dismissed what Edward had just said as if it meant nothing. "Tell, my dear old friend, that she is safe." Caius and Marcus glared at the Cullen boy, Aro just dismissed what Edward had just said as if it meant nothing. "Tell, my dear old friend, that she is safe. Demetri will lead you out and we will give your goodbyes to her." The kings turned and walked out.

Alice, Edward and Bella gotten up on their feet. The three of them were silent as they followed Demetri through the halls of the Volturi castle, ignoring any of the human staff that was still working and any of the vampire guards. The smell of human blood was still present, though it was fading. Demetri had taken them to the entrance from earlier, he stood quite a distance away, watching them go towards the door.

"We can't leave her," Bella said, hugging onto Edward's arm.

For a moment, Alice and Edward didn't say anything. Heck, they didn't say anything at all as they walked out the door and away from the castle. They couldn't fight the Volturi and win, they couldn't do anything stupid that could cost their family their lives... when the kings come to a final decision and announce it, that was usually it. Edward picked up Bella, carrying her bridal style as Alice took them to where she parked the car at. One thing for certain, Carlisle and Esme was going to be pissed at them.

Seth: So... can you tell me what's going on?

Allison: Nope.

Seth: Why?

Allison stared at Seth's message. Why couldn't she tell him? Well, she was now stuck with the Volturi, she knew Seth would make his way to Italy and demand that they release her. The decision of one human going back home and one is to stay with the Volturi wasn't very much fair – it wasn't at all. She wasn't sure what the Volturi was expecting her to do with her life back in the States, she couldn't just forget about it easily.

She heard her stomach growl. She put her phone back into her pocket, got up to her feet, opening her room's door. It felt like she hadn't eaten in a while and she was sure that the castle had a kitchen, unless they allowed their staff to go out to grab some food. She looked up and down the hall, it was dark and empty, she made her way down the hall, hoping that she wouldn't run into any vampire that was bloodthirsty. She walked down the lengthy hallway when she noticed the Felix vampire from earlier with another vampire that she had seen in the Throne room.

Obviously, she had caught their attention, as they were starting to head her way. "It's not safe for a human to be walking about alone this way in the castle," the younger vampire said, he looked to be in his teens. Probably around the same age or maybe a year younger than Allison.

"Sorry. I'm, um, looking for the kitchen, if you have one."

Felix smiled. "Of course. Follow us."

Felix ignored the other vampire's protest as he turned to walk back from the direction they had came from with Allison and the other vampire right behind. She appreciated them walking at a human pace for her. She wasn't sure if they were ordered to assist her or if it was genuine.

"I, uh, I'm sorry for attacking you earlier," she said to the larger vampire. "I wasn't planning to show myself."

Felix let out a loud laugh which actually startled her. "Don't apologize." He slower his pace so he would be able to walk beside her. They made a right which took them through the human wing. "You're impressive... for a human."

Allison smiled. "And you are such a gentleman... for a vampire."

After several of feet they had finally made it to the kitchen. According to Felix, they had taken the back way which is through the human wing; there was also an entrance to the dining area from... well, whatever way Heidi brings in the victims. She made herself a peanut butter and jam sandwich with a class of milk, sitting at the table peacefully while Felix and the other vampire just stood guard.

"I'm Allison," she said, after she swallowed her mouthful of sandwich.

"Felix." The tall one said, even though she was one of the vampires she already knew. Aro, Caius and Marcus were well- known, Jane – only because Aro had said her name and Felix.

"I'm Alec," the other vampire said. "I'm Jane's twin."

That had caught her interest. "So... you can do what Jane does." She wasn't sure if that sounded like a statement or a question.

Alec shook his head. "Jane can force pain onto another. I can take away other's senses."

Allison wasn't sure if that was awesome or she should keep her guard up at all times. She mentally shook her head, she kept thinking as if she should relax here but this wasn't her place. She doesn't know any of these vampires personally, all she could possibly know is that they were going to have her as a snack. She looked at the clock, it was about three in the morning. Damn, she didn't think time flew by that fast.

"Where's my family?" she asked as she finished her sandwich.

Felix and Alec looked at each other, debating whether or not they should tell her. Felix offered her a fake reassurance smile. "I think it's time for sleep. Humans need sleep."

Allison just stared at them before giving in. Alec took her plate and her glass to get them cleaned while Felix led her back to her room. If the two guards won't say anything about where her family was at, then she was going to have to ask the kings when she woke up.

Felix liked Allison.

Not romantically, but like a friend of sorts. She was the only human that had ever got the ball on her to try and take him on. After dropping her off back to her room, he stayed outside the door for an hour to make sure she had fallen asleep before he started to head off to the library where the masters were usually at. The whole situation involving the Cullen boy and the Swan girl was frustrating, especially for the guards; when Allison had gotten the jump on Felix, surprising everyone, Aro had ordered him to keep an eye on the human. He was talking to Alec when they had heard a heartbeat wondering around, in the dead set of night, it was absolutely dangerous for a human to be wondering around in a castle full of vampires.

Anyway, he was outside of the library, he could hear the masters discussing the entire situation today. He didn't have to knock, it wasn't necessary for any of them to but he gave one little tap to let them know that he has a report for them.

"Come in," he heard Marcus.

Felix did so. He opened the doors, revealing the massive library. If anyone had to compare their library to the rest of the world, the Volturi's library overtook them all. They had collected books throughout the ages, in any and every language. It was organized by year, alphabetically and language, they especially had a few books of their kind that the masters had written. Aro was sitting by the fire in a leather chair, Caius was in the middle of the room with a frustrated look and Marcus was looking at the 1500s bookcase. The three masters turned their attention to him.

"She was about to wonder the halls looking for the kitchen," he reported. "Alec and I took her there, she ate and now she's asleep."

He watched as Aro nodded at his words. "She has had quite a day. I'm surprised she didn't fall asleep earlier. Thank you, Felix."

Felix just gave a small smile. "She also asked about her family."

Caius growled, Aro and Marcus sent a glare his way. "That will be dealt with when she wakes up," Aro said, obviously they had been discussing this. "Your dismissed."

Felix nodded, turning to head out the door. As soon as he closed the library door, he could hear Caius and Aro going back to arguing with each other while Marcus tried to calm them down, trying to keep them all on the same page.

The flight home was long. The silence between the three of them was very loud, the only thing that seemed quiet was when Alice had called the family to let them know that Edward was coming home with her and they will meet them at the house. Edward and Alice was dreading on spilling the news to their family, it was their fault that Allison hasn't returned home with them.

When they landed, Edward carried Bella to Carlisle's car, joining her in the backseat while Alice drove. Edward tried not to read his sister's thoughts but he couldn't help but hear Alice blaming herself. Why did she take her with them? How come she didn't see any of this? According to Alice, Allison had dropped her power when she went back home so she could keep an eye on her.

They had finally made it home after what had felt like eternity. Alice, Bella and Edward had gotten out of the car when the rest of the family had came outside to meet them. Esme quickly walked over to hug Bella and thanked her for going to save Edward before she made her way over to Edward giving him a hug and scowling him.

"Don't you ever do that again," she held his arms tightly.

"Yes, mom."

Esme pulled back before her eyes skimmed to Alice and... she frowned. Rosalie and Emmett were behind Carlisle, their eyes glaring hard at them; Jasper was beside Alice, picking up her frantic and self- blame emotions; Carlisle looked between Alice and Edward.

"Where is she?" Carlisle asked, his voice was calm but every word he said was full of anger. "What happened?"

Alice looked down, she couldn't look at Carlisle nor Esme in the eyes. "I came to check on Bella after the vision, I found out that the wolves were blocking the other part of the vision so that was why I haven't seen her get pulled out. Allison came to the house when I had the vision about Edward going to the Volturi... I dragged her with us," she explained.

Edward could see the anger in Carlisle's and Esme's eyes.

"Then?" Esme pressed on.

Edward decided to explain the next part. "Aro gave the decision of one will stay with them while the other goes home. He wasn't too happy about finding out that two humans knew about us," he said, trying to look at his parents but couldn't. "Allison stayed."

There was a few minutes of silence between all of them. Carlisle blanked out for a moment, Edward knew that he was figuring out the time in Italy so he could give the Volturi a call and speak to his daughter.

"Bella, I am sorry for everything," the coven leader said, looking at the human. "Right now, Edward needs to take you home." He then looked at Edward. "You will be coming back and we will discuss your and Alice's punishment."

With that, Carlisle and Esme headed back inside the house, with Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice following them. Edward had read his father's thoughts, he knew that he was giving a time frame of when he must be back. After what he put his family through that lead to the unfortunate situation, he felt that he deserved whatever punishment Carlisle was thinking of.


	7. Chapter 7

Allison heard her phone beep, she reached her arm out towards the nightstand where she usually kept her phone when it was charging over night, only to find that it wasn't there. She sat up, realizing that she wasn't at home. Her phone was beside her pillow, she looked at it, it was dying plus she had a message from her dad and Alice. Alice had apologized for getting her into this mess and told her to keep herself guarded. Her dad told her to be careful until he figures out what to do. Allison quickly messaged them to tell them that she will be fine and don't worry about her. She wasn't going to tell that she was conjuring up a plan to leave. Volterra wasn't home. Heck, she was probably going to be a snack as soon as she lost her value.

She heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened, revealing Felix holding a bag. The tall vampire was dressed in a dark gray suit with a medium gray shirt underneath with his Volturi necklace noticable. He walked over, placing the bag on the bed. "Heidi picked up some clothes for you," he said. "She'll probably take you shopping later."

Allison nodded. "Thanks..." She looked through the bag, there were three dresses, four blouses and a few skirts with two black heeled shoes. She picked the purple blouse and the black pencil skirt. "So... am I dressing up to become dinner?"

Felix tilted his head. "The Masters wants to see you."

Allison nodded, she figured that she was going to be facing her fate right now. She took the clothes that she picked out going to the bathroom, she stripped and got dressed quickly. She looked at herself in the mirror; the blouse and skirt felt a bit tight, her hair was a mess but it was decent for now. She stepped out of the bathroom to find Felix was still waiting for her.

"So... do you know if I'm facing trial today or not?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "I was only told to take you to the library." He took two steps towards her, the height difference between them made her feel small. "It would be faster if I carried you. Do I have permission to do so?"

Allison shrugged. "Sure."

Felix picked her up in one swift motion, holding her in a bridal style. She was used to being carried by her dad or one of her brothers, she was a bit surprised that Felix had offered to do that. After attacking him out of nowhere the other day, she figured that he would at least hold some sort of grudgement towards her, but she felt safe with him. He ran out of the room, down the halls of the castle until they were in front of the library doors. He set her down on her feet before giving one knock on the wooden doors and opened them.

Allison was amazed when she stepped in the library, it looked something something out of a movie. The Volturi kept their books organized by year, language, subject and author. She had ignored the fact that the three kings were watching her from the fireplace until she heard Aro speak to Felix in Italian.

"Grazie, Felix." Allison turned her attention to the kings. "Sei licenziato."

Felix gave a short bow before disappearing.

"Tesoro, I must say, you look absolutely wonderful," Aro said, eyeing her up and down. Allison blinked, she wasn't sure if the other two kings were doing the same thing but they were looking at her. "To see you as an immortal, well, you will sure be breath-taking."

"Is that why you three wanted to see me now?" she asked. "I'm going to be turned now?"

Aro shook his head. "No, not yet. We can discuss your changing later, but, for now, I would-" Caius cleared his throat, telling his brother that him and Marcus was part of everything that involved her. "We would like to get to know you. Come sit."

She wasn't sure if she should doubt them or not. The Volturi were immortals that kept their word, that was what her dad told her. Though, she was still human and she figured she was going to lunch eventually. She sat in the empty chair beside Marcus that was directly across from Caius, she placed her hands on her lap. She looked at each one of them, they looked gorgeous like freaking angels. "This is impressive," she said, gesturing to billions of books that the Volturi has. "Collecting through the ages."

Marcus spoke this time with a smile. "You are welcome here anytime."

She gave a smile to him. They were being nice to her and she was starting to feel bad that she was planning on leaving, of course, telling them that wouldn't be such a good idea, nor was leaving without a goodbye. She mentally sighed, the three kings has been around for a few thousand years, so she might as well pick their brains about how they viewed the world changes and any famous people throughout. "So," she slowly started. "Have you met Jane Austin?"

It was five in the morning in Forks, Carlisle was sitting in his office, staring at his phone and computer. It had been a stressful twelve plus hours, he was always a calm collected one but the events had just made him boil. He was debating whether or not, he should give Aro a call or to book a ticket. The Volturi were ones who weren't big on a sudden surprise visit unless it involves the laws, his visit would technically fall under the category.

He picked up his phone, he didn't know Aro's personally number, so he just gave the secretary a call.

"Questo e il capo segretario dell'ufficio Volturi, parlando Gianna," a female voice had picked up after the second ring.

"Gianna, sono Carlisle Cullen," he started to say. It had been a while sense he was in actually contact with the Volturi or just Aro. "Aro e disponibile? Ho bisogno di parlargli immediatamente."

Gianna was silent for a moment before he could hear her speaking to someone else. She probably had to ask one of the guards. "E occupato ma posso darti il suo numero personale."

"Grazie." It was best if he talked to him personally instead of relying the message to Gianna to pass it on for him.

The conversation with Allison was going great, according to Aro. She had laughed at the embarrassing stories that Marcus had told about Aro and Caius, especially when the technology had started to come around. He was thankful that Allison had gotten hungry and Marcus went with her, Caius had muttered a threat to Marcus as they two were leaving. Within a minute, Aro heard his cellphone ring, he took it out of his pocket, he didn't recognize the number.

He answered it and before he could even say a word, someone started. "Aro?"

"Carlisle," Aro immediately beamed. He hadn't seen his friend over fifty years or so, Caius was silent, listening in to the conversation. "Old friend, how are you?"

"I'm fine," he said, sounding a bit tired. Aro grew a bit concerned. "Um... well, actually, not so much. First, I want to appreciate you giving my children and Bella a second chance, and to apologize."

Aro was still smiling. "No need to apologize. I'm sure young Edward and Bella has their date set." He was looking forward to hear the news the Bella has been changed into a vampire, they were offered a chance to make things right, he really didn't want to find out that it didn't go through and he would have to step in. The topic of being changed into a vampire hasn't gone into great detail with Allison and the three kings, Aro wanted to wait until she was comfortable with them.

"Is Allison okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Absolutely," he said. Caius growled from beside him. He hushed his brother.

"Well, after yesterday... Esme and I need to see her."

Caius gave Aro a look, he placed his hand on his brother's arm, showing him the thoughts. Caius didn't like the idea of any of her family showing up early when they were trying to build their bonds with the human, he believed it would ruin it.

"Of course, I do believe that she would be thrilled to see you," Aro said, shrugging off his brother's hand. "Call once you land." He hung up, putting his phone back into his pocket, giving the blonde vampire a 'I-figured-you-would-think-that' look. At least, Marcus was busy with their mate so Caius and himself could have their own private conversation that they both knew Marcus will drill them on. The wives, only two of them are still alive and living in the castle, the decision of what to do with them has to be discussed. Aro felt bad when he had the thoughts of kicking Sulpicia out or killing her, though she wasn't his mate, she was just someone he married... after all, being a vampire for close to four thousand years and waiting for one's true mate can be lonely.


	8. Chapter 8

**a/N: To all the ones who likes this story... you are awesome**

Aro and Caius had their much needed conversation after Marcus and Allison left the library. With the regards of their wives, and Marcus' threat to them, they decided that they had to take care of their situation before it coming into the light that they were still married and ruin their chances with the human. Caius just wanted to kill Sulpicia and Athenodora, Aro talked him out of it. The two of them had accompanied the kings through the centuries, through the good to the ugly times, the 'wives' deserved their lives.

They made their way to the tower that Sulpicia and Athenodora spend their time in for centuries with Corin, after the death of Didyme. After the death of Aro's sister and Marcus wife, the other two kings became worried that if their wives were killed, it could bring them down. The last thing that the Volturi needed was to look weak against their enemies that sides with the Romanians. The Romanians believed that they should rule over the vampire and human world, and they have for a bit before the Volturi challenged them. Centuries ago when the Romanians were in charge and the vampire race wasn't a secret, humans did sought them out and found a way to kill them. The word of how to kill vampires spread quickly, eventually catching the Volturi's ears. They challanged the Romanians, the Romanians lost but that didn't stop them from attempting to bring the Volturi down for centuries... the only thing they succeded on, was getting the members of their own coven killed.

In little time, Aro and Caius had climbed up the many stairs of the tower to see the wives. They opened the door of the room right at the top, revealing Sulpicia and Athenodora sitting, having a deep conversation that was interrupted. Corin was in the corner, she bowed her head when the two kings came in. Sulpicia immediately got up, made her way over to Aro, giving him a kiss.

She pulled back when Aro didn't respond to her. "Something wrong, amore?"

Aro's eyes flickered to Corin then back to his wife. "We have something to tell you and you won't like it," he said. "Corin, of what I'm about to say, you're free to make your own decision. Sulpicia, Athenodora, it's time for you two to leave."

Corin looked at the kings. Sulpicia and Athenodora looked at them with shock, Caius' wife immediately joined Sulpicia. "Why?"

"It was only a matter of time. Our true mate has came into the picture, the last thing we need is you two causing problems when we are trying to complete the bond," Aro said.

The two wives let out a screech of anger, that was something both kings had expected. Corin was just staying out of the whole situtaion. "YOU'RE LEAVING US!" Athenodora screeched.

Sulpicia growled, she had sniffed Aro when she went to give him a kiss and smelled human on him. "Leaving us for a human." She scoffed. "She will be kill-"

Aro grabbed her by the throat. "Don't you _dare _threaten her," he growled.

"Caius-"

"Don't test me, Dora," Caius said, his eyes were staring at her dangerously, waiting for her to test him. He was known for his temper and being ruthless, he wasn't like that to Athenodora throughout the years, but now it's different. "I f you ever threaten her, I will end you. _Both of you_."

"Go pack," Aro let go of Sulpicia's throat. "I'll get Felix and Demetri escort you out." He turned on his heel to walk out the door. "Corin, I know your connection. Come find us in the library if you want to stay."

Aro left. Caius glared hardly at Sulpicia and Athenodora, before turning on his heel to follow his brother out the door. Now they were going to gather up the guards, to give them the news about Sulpicia and Athenodora and about the three kings finally finding their ture mate.

_TWILIGHT_

Allison found that Marcus' company was actually delightful. Marcus was such a gentleman, that wasn't a surprise at all, she couldn't help blushing everytime he complimented her or even smiled at her. Any of the human staff that was eating lunch when they came either left the area, or moved further away from them so they wouldn't interrupt the king and the new human. After she was finished eating, Marcus had decided to show her the Volturi's personal garden that was towards the back of the castle. It seemed like one of the peaceful places within the castle, besides the library.

"The garden is beautiful," she complimented.

Marcus nodded, agreeing. "It is," he said as he lead her through. "We have hired gardeners over the years to take care of it." There was a bench underneath a large oak tree, Marcus took her hand and lead her to it.

"You know," she started, "I haven't really gotten an answer from you or the other two about my fate here." She sat down on the bench with the vampire king. Marcus was silent for several minutes. "You seem like the one that I'll get direct answers from."

Marcus looked at her, his red eyes were darker than earlier. "I will. Though, I don't think telling you the truth is a good idea at the moment. You are safe here."

He sounded like there was no room to try and convince him, she let out a sigh and dropped it for now. She looked around, she could picture Marcus being the one that mostly came out to the garden, he probably even planted and did some gardening himself. She could feel Marcus' eyes watching her, if she was any other human, she would have felt uncomfortable, but she actually felt safe with him. Heck, she felt safe staying in the castle with the human- blood drinking vampires. She just came to the conclussion that she had grown up with vampires, so she wasn't bothered if she was going to be a snack or lunch, there was always a percentage of that.

She turned to look at the ancient vampire. "So, I'm assuming that I can get straight answers from you," she said. Marcus didn't say anything. "What are you three planning for me?"

Marcus gave her a soft smile. "If I say the truth right now, it might drive you away, and that is something that my brothers and myself cannot risk," he sort of explained. That just made her curious but she decided not to push forward. She assumed it had something to do with what abilities she had shown them that she could do the day before, those were the few powers that she knew she could do. Uncle Eleazar had said that she has more but for her to access them, she would need training. "However, I will always give you straight answers."

"But not at the moment," it came out more of a statement.

Marcus nodded. "But not at the moment," he repeated. He got up on his feet, Allison knew that he wanted to tell her whaever is going on but if he wasn't ready, that was fine.

She understand that he didn't want to tell her, that was probably for the best at the moment. She wanted to understand what the hell she was feeling, why she was feeling it, why she didn't feel like leaving and the possibility that doing so would break her heart. She got rid of her thoughts, in order for her to go home, she had to try and see the negative being with the Volturi. Drinking human blood should be on the list but they needed it to survive; and she couldn't say much about how they proceed with everything.

She looked at Marcus, the ancient vampire looked brighter than the other day. When she first met him, he looked like was bored or his entire existence was painful for him, and today, he looked happy. His red eyes were bright, they held a lot of love in them. She looked away. "I would like a tour of the castle."

_TWILIGHT_

Marcus had spent the entire day with Allison, giving her a tour of the castle and explaining to her ver seriously that she needed to be with a guard or with one of the kings if she was roaming the castle, just in case they had other vampires visiting. He got to know her, not in great detail, but something to make the bond grow. Her favourite colour: blue. Her favourite animal: dogs- she asked if she could get a puppy, he quickly assured her that that wasn't a good idea. Plus dogs and werewolves have the same scent, it is not flattering to any vampire. Her favourite shows: The Walking Dead, Supernatural, Criminal Minds, 9-1-1... he never watched any of those shows. Heck, he haven't watched television ever since it first came out. They have a flat screen television in the common room which the guards and the kings were sometimes found in, it didn't work for some odd reason, so that area was were they kept board games.

When it got later, he took her to the cafeteria so she can eat. She didn't eat much, she only had a sandwich. It was probably because she was away from home, everything had changed for her within a heartbeat. He felt guilty for that, he truly did but he was ready to show her that this was her home and how much he loves her. They talked for an hour more before she became tired. He offered to carry her back to her room, she declined, saying that she will be fine walking. He walked her back to her room, wishing her to have a good night. She smiled at him then went in the room.

He turned on his heel on to be face-to-face with Demetri. "Demetri."

"Sir, Aro and Caius are waiting for you in the Throne room," the tracker said. "All the guards are there too."

_Hmm... they must have taken my advice_, he thought to himself. "Very well." He walked at vampire pace with Demetri to the Throne room, the tracker opened the doors, revealing all the guards waiting patiently for why they were called. He had noticed Corin, the guard that stayed with Athenodora and Sulpicia, keeping them content in being locked up in the tower. He had told his brothers earlier to offer Corin the choice of staying or leave with the now ex-wives. She was in the room, meaning she made her choice to stay with the coven. He made his way to his brothers, Demetri went to go stand beside Felix.

"Well, since everyone is here," Aro started, "we do have some good news to tell you all." He went silent for a minute, looking at all the guards. "It turns out the lovely new guest from yesterday, is our True Mate." That caused some of them to murmur. Aro raised his hand for silence. "She will be given respect and no harm to fall upon her."

"There'll be consequences if _anything _shall happen to her," Caius added in.

Marcus looked at the bonds between everyone. He did say to Allison that she would need a guard with her if he nor any of his brothers were able to be with her. They all had bonds with her that was yet to be acted upon, the only one that caught his attention was Felix. Felix and Allison shared Soul- Sibling bond, he was hands down the guard for her. He also noticed there was another Soul-Sibling bond that was linked to Allison that was incredibly strong. "Felix," he said, making the tall Elite Guard snap to attention, "with the bonds I'm seeing between you and Allison, the Soul- Sibling bond, it would be best if you became her guard."

Felix gave a bright smile, bowing to the kings. "Absolutely," he said excitedly. He noticed the look on all the kings faces, he gathered himself quickly. "I accept, masters."

Aro dismissed the guards, they all piled out of the room, leaving the three kings alone. The three kings were silent when all of a sudden they heard Felix exclaimed, "I'M A BROTHER!"


	9. Chapter 9

The plane finally landed. Carlisle had booked himself and Esme a ticket to Italy so they can see their daughter, try to understand the true reason why the Volturi has her. They left Emmett and Rosalie in charge, usually it would be Edward but he was grounded. Seth had called him earlier asking if Allison had returned home since he heard from Jacob that Edward was back. He told Seth that she had volunteered to take Bella's place, her reason why she did that he didn't have He promised he would call Seth back once he finds out what will happen.

Carlisle and Esme grabbed their bags, quickly hurrying through the airport. Once they were outside, they walked at a human pace until they were a good distance away to use their vampire speed. They ran for a while until they reached the outskirts of Volterra. It had been a while since Carlisle actually set foot in Volterra; the first time was after he was changed, he had heard about a coven of vampires that ruled the vampire world, the second time was when Edward had completed the change and he took Edward and Esme to meet them. Over the years, he had sent word to Aro saying he added another one to his coven.

They walked to the town, it was late so the majority of the townspeople was already in bed. At least, they wouldn't have to deal with the human population at the moment. They went straight to the castle where they met a guard that Carlisle knew from when he first came to Volterra.

The guard had golden brown hair that was half way down to his shoulders, he was slim built and one of the fastest vampires ever. Darius, was the vampires name, he was about six-hundred years old. Darius tilted his head as he seen them. "Carlisle," the guard offered a smile. "This is a surprise."

"Darius," he greeted back. "This is my wife, Esme. I don't believe the two of you have met." Darius bowed to Esme. "Aro is expecting us."

Darius nodded. "Very well," he said. "Follow me." He lead them to the side entrance that the guards usually used to take out the dead bodies from their feeding. They went up two flight of stairs before they came across the door that was for the main floor. As they walked through the halls, Carlisle noticed it was a bit too quiet for a castle full of vampires, there should be some activity. Darius led them to the Throne room, opening the doors without any effort, revealing the three kings speaking among themselves. "Masters, Carlisle and Esme has arrived."

The three kings turned their attention to them. Aro jumped up with a smile. "Carlisle, il mio vecchio amico." He looked at Darius. "Thank you for bringing them to us, Darius." The guard nodded before leaving. Aro made his way to the two Cullens. Carlisle dropped his bag, knowing Aro was going to give him a hug. "It's been a while." Aro hugged him.

"It's been too long." Carlisle hugged him back.

Aro pulled back before giving a hug to Esme. "Esme, you look lovely as ever."

Esme smiled. "Thank you, Aro."

"Caius, Marcus," Carlisle greet the other two kings. "How are the two of you?"

Marcus gave the younger vampire a smile. "We are well."

Carlisle gave a nod. He looked at each of the kings, unsure if he should ask the question that he and Esme wanted answers for. The kings never lie unles it was for one's safety, they usually manipulate to get answers but that was about it. "I want to apologize about Edward causing a scene," he said.

"That's all forgiven, old friend," Aro said, dismissing it with a wave of his hand. He turned around making his way back to his throne. "In all honesty, it has been rewarding at the end."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow, Esme remained silent. "Aro, I- well, Esme and I want to discuss Allison. Alice and Edward told me she used her abilities against Felix, we're just worried if she would become a guard." He didn't need to explain, he knew that Aro would have already seen it when they hugged, but he did so for the other two. "We talked about her transformation date, she wants to be changed when she's twenty."

The three kings were silent for a minute. Aro leaned forward in his throne, he looked a bit concerned that Carlisle mentioned that he assumed she was going to be part of the guard. "My dear friend, she's not going to be part of the guard," Aro said, as he rubbed his hands together. "She's our mate."

_ TWILIGHT _

Felix was excited to find that he was now an older brother. He did have siblings when he was human, all of them were younger than he was. After he was changed into a vampire, he went to go visit them once for a closure to him before disappearing. He wasn't sure who turned him but the first vampire he met in his new life as one was Demetri. At that time, Demetri had left the Egyptian coven and joined the Volturi, he had told Felix that his gift was more suitable to chase down troublemakers of their kind instead of letting it go to waste with a coven who didn't want anything to do with the world. Well, Amon did't want anything to do with the world, Benjamin and his mate did. That time period there was only a few in the Volturi: Aro, Marcus, Caius, Didyme, Sulpicia, Athenodora, Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Afton. Over time, the Volturi grew in numbers.

He was now appointed to be his sister's, the Queen, personal guard. He was glad now that he was able to know more about his newly founded Soul Sister, after being attacked by her, he automatically liked her. Usually after getting attacked, he would just kill whoever done so. Carlisle and Esme Cullen had arrived and was now in a meeting with the kings, it wasn't much of a meeting, it was more of discussing Allison and her role in the Volturi.

Morning came by fast, the guards went to go on duty, the human staff had woken up, grabbed something to eat before heading to work. Felix made his way down to the human corridors to stop at the cafeteria first before grabbing his sister. He had grabbed a bowl and the milk at the fridge, then took a look at the cereal boxes, considering carefully of which one she would like. He decided to go with Fruit Loops; he poured the cereal in then the milk. He grabbed a spoon before carefully walked to his sister's temporary room. He stood in front of her, knocking on it a few times, he could hear his sister groan in annoyance.

He smirked. "I have breakfast," he said.

"Food?" He heard her perk up. "Come in."

Felix opened the door, amused at the sight of Allison fighting with the blankets to sit up. "I made cereal," he said bluntly. "Fruit Loops." He handed it over to her.

She gladly took it. "Thank you."

He watched as she took a spoonful of cereal and put it in her mouth. "Is it good?"

"Mmm-hmm," she said with her mouthful.

He waited patiently for her to finish up, he took the bowl away. "Get changed. I want to show you something." He closed the door as he took the bowl back to the kitchen at a human pace, washed it himself before slowly making his way back. He calculated the estimated time of how long she would get ready, if she was like the female vampires that resided in the castle, it could take half an hour. He found himself in front of her door. "Can I come in or are you still getting ready?"

"Come in," she called.

He opened the door. Allison had her hair up into a ponytail, she wore a black pencil skirt with a blood red blouse. She's a beautiful girl, he was a bit surprised that the kings weren't making their way with her like they always do with a human, though she was their mate and they would want to take their time. Though, if they ever did hurt her, he was kicking ass whether they were kings or not. It was his duty, as a big brother, to protect his little sister from humans and other vampires

"So what did you want to show me?" she asked.

"It's in the library,"he said. He waited for her reply when he had heard Marcus telling Felix to bring her to the Throne room in ten minutes. Super hearing does have its perks. "You are needed in the Throne room soon." He extended his hand. "It'll be faster if I carried you."

Allison didn't hesitate in taking his hand. He swooped her up in his arms. "Is this going to become a habit?"

"Probably." He rushed out of the room with vampire speed, going through the halls to the library. He didn't put her down until they were inside the library, he walked closer to where the ancient books were at near the back of the library by the huge open window that was the only source of light. He put her on her feet in front of a large picture of every member of the Volturi. "This is the recent photo up to date of the coven." The only two that were missing was Athenodora and Sulpicia, it was only because the kings didn't tell the two wives that they were getting another picture done.

She was amazed of how large the Volturi was. "I didn't expect the Volturi to be huge."

Felix chuckled. "Of course you recognize the kings, Jane, Alec and myself. The others are: Demetri, Darius, Elspeth, Dylin, Kallin , Afton, Santiago, Heidi, Corin, Renata, Gabriel, Emmanuel, Pamela, Veronica, Chantelle, Antonious, Chelsea, Mele, Tyrone, Yvette, Jonas, Rodel, Stella, Basil, Giovanni,William, Solomon, Ahmed, Maura, Dion, Aurora, Eachann, Samuel, Vivianne, Madison, Martina, Diya, Pihu, Lucinda, and Ezekiel," he listed off everyone in the picture. He figured she should at least know the names before meeting.

She whistled. "When do I get to meet them?"

"Tonight, if there is no mission or anything we have to deal with," he said. "Since it's Friday, and if it's quiet, we usually play board games or do our own thing."

She turned to look at him. "How about watching movies?"

Felix shrugged. "We have a television but for some odd reason, we can't make it work." It was the honest truth, the guard lounge did have a television but they didn't know what to do with it. The vampires in Volterra weren't too good at technology. The humans had the technology to do their job, that was about it.

"I can make it work," she said happily. "We are going to watch _The Walking Dead, Supernatural, Criminal Minds, Grey's Anatomy._ "

Felix chuckled. He was glad he was making progress with his sister, he was concerned that he was going to mess up. He listened to the sounds of the castle, he could hear the human staff, the other guards then he had heard Marcus telling Felix that he could bring Allison to them. "Well, your presence is now needed," he said. Without giving her any warning, he picked her up, leaving the library.

_TWILIGHT_

Carlisle was shocked of what the kings had told him and Esme. Sulpicia and Athenadora had left the castle an hour before the two Cullens had shown up after Aro and Caius had went to them saying that they found their True Mate and they were not needed. He had expressed his concern about his daughter's safety, the Volturi did have some enemies, also during trials when a vampire was about to be sentenced, they usually do desperate things to get out alive. Aro had assured them that she will be safe, especially since Felix was her personal guard and Soul- Sibling. It seemed oddly fitting for Felix being Allison's Soul-Sibling, he was a prankster just like her and Seth.

"We're just worried that she would reject the bond," Aro said, looking concern.

Carlisle was about to say something when Esme beat him to it. "Let her get to know you," she said. "Make Volterra feel like home." Aro, Caius and Marcus were silent as if whatever she was telling them was something precious. Carlisle was a bit surprised when Esme didn't argue with the kings, demanding that their daughter come home but, in the end, they both wanted their daughter and the kings to be happy. "Today's Friday, we usually have a movie night on Fridays."

"Hmm... well, there is a television in the guard corridors," Caius said. "But it won't work."

Carlisle chuckled. He knew the kings and the guards would have trouble with technology, the only thing they really use is land-line phones. The doors to the Throne room opened, revealing Felix holding Allison in a bridal style before setting her down on her feet. She looked at her parents with wide eyes, a smile growing on her face. "You're here!" she exclaimed happily, running over to them to give them a hug.

"We just wanted to make sure," Esme said, hugging her back tightly.

Carlisle noticed that the three kings shifted, they were wishing that she would do that with them. As Esme finished hugging her, he hugged his daughter. He wasn't the type of person to get in the way of a mate bond, but he was one that will give a nudge if he had to. "Plus the kings invited us," he lied. "They figured you might want a touch of home here." He let her go.

Allison pulled back, looking at the three kings who looked at Carlisle with a blank face. She walked over to Caius, since he was the one closest to them and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

Caius' eyes went wide with shock before hugging her back. "You are welcome." He let her go so she could hug the other two kings. The kings gladly hugged her, Carlisle knew that a small physical contact between them was needed. Caius looked at Carlisle who only looked back at him with a small smirk, the blonde king gave a slight nod, giving his thanks to the Cullen.

"So," she spun around to face her parents, "movie night tonight. I just got to help Felix fix the television."

Carlisle and Esme smiled. "Sounds good."

Allison looked at the three kings."You three are invited, unless you have something to do."

Aro and Caius both had a blank face before a smile came across, Marcus was smiling brightly, Carlisle never seen him smile like this before. "Of course," Marcus agreed.

Carlisle walked over to his daughter, right now seemed like the perfect time for him and Esme to leave Allison and the three kings alone. They already settled in the room they were staying at in the castle, they just needed to go outside the city to hunt. "Mom and I need to hunt, we'll be back in time for the movie."

"Okay."

Carlisle and Esme walked out of the Throne room with Felix, he mumbled underneath his breath, he knew the kings would hear him. "If any harm falls upon her, you would have to deal with me." No one threatens the kings and get out alive, though they were his daughter's mates, he was allowed to threaten them.

**A/N: Here's some info of the OCs**

**Darius: 600 years old from England; turned by Marcus; ability: speed[ fastest vampire ever]**

**Elspeth: 590 years old from Scotland; turned by a member of Dundee coven; ability: to control water in any form**

**Dylin: 403 years old from Denmark; turned by unknown; ability: can melt anything**

**Kallin: 702 years old from Scotland; turned by unknown; ability: N/A**

**Gabriel: 720 years old from Spain; turned by a member of the Rozet coven; ability: Leviathan**

**Emmanuel: 980 years old from Israel; turned by Caius; ability: to see the past**

**Pamela: 136 years old from Canada; turned by a member of LeBlanc coven; ability:N/A**

**Veronica: 200 years old from United States; turned by Santiago; ability:N/A**

**Chantelle: 382 years old from France; turned by Forfen coven; ability: can manipulate air**

**Antonious:2103 years old from Greece; turned by Aro; ability: fear manipulation**

**Tyrone: 244 years old from Jamica; turned by unknown; ability: Shield**

**Yvette: 754 years old from France; turned by unknown; ability:N/A**

**Jonas: 789 years old from Philipinnes; turned by Rodel; ability: N/A**

**Rodel: 794 years old from Philipinnes; turned by a member of Espin coven; ability:immobilization**

**Stella: 503 years old from Australia; turned by a member of Wale coven; ability:shifter**

**Basil:983 years old from Italy; turned by Felix; ability:N/a**

**Giovanni:1594 years old from Italy; turned by Vladimir; ability: absorb/ transfer energry**

**William: 666 years old from England; turned by Brit coven; ability: control gravity**

**Solomon: 900 years old from Nigeria; turned by unknown; ability: power to remove other's abilities**

**Ahmed:1092 years old from Egypt; turned by Egyptian coven; ability: N/A**

**Maura: 290 years old from Ireland; turned by Kilk coven; ability: can transfer other's abilities to another**

**Dion:2304 years old from Greece; turned by Aro; ability: Duplication **

**Aurora:1002 years old from Romania; turned by Romanian coven; sees auras**

**Eachann: 443 years old from Scotland; turned by unknown; ability: N/A**

**Samuel: 832 years old from Sweden; turned by Swed coven; ability: N/A**

**Vivianne: 187 years old from Brazil; turned by unknown; ability: x-ray vision**

**Martina:301 years old from Mexico; turned by Maria's coven; ability: N/A**

**Diya: 960 years old from India; turned by Red Amber coven; ability: control weather**

**Pihu:646 years old from India; turned by Diya; ability: N/A**

**Lucinda: 711 years old from Portugal; turned by unknown; ability: N/A**

**Ezekiel: 813 years old from Norway; turned by Viking coven; ability: control electricity**


	10. Chapter 10

"So," she sarted as she moved away from the three kings, swallowing down the fact that she did hug them and it felt nice, "I do have a couple of questions that is if it is alright."

"Of course," Aro said, offering her an assuring smile. "Don't be afraid to ask us for anything."

Allison nodded."How did vampirism started, anyways?" Her dad had told her that the three Volturi kings were on the very top of the list of the most ancient vampires to ever exist. She was curious about how it all started, was there someone older than the kings that started it all?

Caius and Marcus stared at her, they weren't expecting that to be her first question. Aro blinked before saying, "An illness. The time when I was human, there was an illness going around, which I had caught." Allison listened to what he was saying carefully. "People died, but when I died, I came back. I am five thousand-four hundred- thirty two years old, I grew up poor along with my sister with an abusive father who wanted me to become a warrior. Becoming a warrior was not for me, but for his benefit, I did several years before I got myself involved with politics. I turned my sister, Didyme, I got married to Sulpicia, we started the Volturi."

Allison was about to say something when Marcus beat her to it. "I'm five thousand- four hundred-twenty eight years old. I was a Priest here, before I came a vampire, I believed that anything Holy can drive out vampires. One night, I gathered with the townsmen, hunting down any vampires in the area when one attacked me, leaving me for dead. Aro had found me and turned me. I joined with him, Sulpicia and Didyme... I eventually married Didyme." He paused. He looked absolutely heartbroken, Allison wanted to go to him to offer comfort. Didyme was killed, she remembered her dad explaining to her why Marcus looked so sad in the painting he had in his office.

"I'm five thousand- three hundred- fitfty years old," Caius started. "I was a bastard of a child, my mother ended giving me up. Through my years, I had grown up with warriors, I learned to be cold and brutal. Making people fear me was the only way I knew how to push forward. I was in battle when I got fatally injured, Marcus had found me, turned me. I joined them, later on, I found Athenodora and married her."

The three kings were silent, Allison was amazed of how one question ended up turning into them giving some information about themselves. "Carlisle and Esme found me when I was a baby," she said, it wouldn't be fair if she didn't tell anything about her to them. "A vampire killed my family, I was the only one left alive. I have a picture of my actual birth family, I've been thinking about digging up information on them so I would have a sense. I haven't dated nor ever got married," she chuckled at that to lighten the mood. The kings had caught on, smiling a little. Allison smiled. "I appreciate you three telling me some information about yourselves."

The kings smiles grew. Seeing them smile literally made her heart stop beating. She felt the realization wash over her. She was in fucking love with them, and they were... Alice and Rosalie had told her about what it was like to find a mate, how one would feel until they accept it. She wanted to be around them even if she thought of so many ways to escape and feel guilty after that; when she hugged them, the physical contact felt amazing, she felt safe around them, she felt a pull towards them.

"Are we mates?" she blurted out, surprising the kings.

One simply, little word came that changed everything.

"Yes."

_**Twilight_**

Felix had left the Throne room when Carlisle and Esme walked out. He didn't go too far, in case he was called back, it didn't matter where he went in the castle, he would have heard them calling for him regardless. He went to the watch the human staff, mostly the secretaries, they have been lacking lately. They were too busy gossiping about the kings' mate, he was noting the ones that were saying anything negative about her. Valentina, was one of them, if he could he would have taken her out before she even knew what happened but he will wait for the kings' order once they find out. At least, Gianna was positive; Bianca wasn't saying much.

"_This wasn't the way we were planning to tell you, tesoro."_ That was Aro. _"We were told that telling you now would be better before someone else told you."_

That was a smart move. To have a guard, or a staff or a visitor telling her that she was the kings mate wouldn't sound right, the last thing they needed was some sort of wedge driven between them that was preventable.

_"Amore, when you showed yourself to us, the instant feeling that we found our True Mate hit. That was why I said only one could go back home, and I am glad that you had chosen to stay,"_ Aro had said.

Felix felt divided as he was listening to the humans talking about the new queen and the conversation that was going on between the kings and his soul sister. He could picture the kings going to Forks if she had chosen to be the one to go home, after a long time waiting, they won't let her go. As for the wives, it was a completely different story. Didyme, everyone liked her, not just because her ability was to make people happy. She was always cheerful and funny and generous. It was a shock to them all that she had been killed. Athenodora, well, she was likable to a certain degree. She did rile Caius up a lot, too much of a flirt, power hungry. The same thing can be said about Sulpicia.

_"Well, I appreciate you three telling me," _Allison had said.

"Why are you being a creep in the shadows?" A sudden voice had made him snap back into focus. Felix looked at Veronica, the female vampire had her black hair tied into a bun, she wore a light gray dress. "Being creepy is creepy."

Felix smiled. "I'm not being creepy. I'm just doing my job."

Veronica raised an eye brow. "Hmm... sure, you are. I thought you were spending time with the new Queen."

"She's with her mates," he simply said. He focused on his Soul- Sibling's voice, she didn't sound to be in distress, she actually sounded fine. He thought that he was going to hear her freak out about being a mate to the three of them, she was handling the news well. He smirked, "She's helping us assemble our television later."

_"Does this mean I have to sit in when you all have court?"_ Allison had asked. He went back paying attention to the conversation.

_"Eventually. You are a human, at the moment, it will be foolish to allow you in harms way."_ That was Caius.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the protest he was hearing and Caius arguing back. Caius was explaining his concern for her safety and how guilty vampires would do desperate things to get out alive. It always amused Felix when vampires always tried to escape their second death.

Veronica stayed standing beside him, listening in the royalty conversation. "She doesn't sound like Athenodora nor Sulpicia."

"She's not them."

_"Fine. What about school? I literally went back for a day before I ended up on a unknown-mate- finding trip."_

Both Veronica and Felix chuckled. "I am looking forward in meeting her tonight," she said.

He listened into their conversation, he couldn't help but smile when he heard the kings get confused with some of her sayings until she explained it to them. He was a bit surprised when the kings had given some of their past information to her but it worked out in the end. He put his attention back on the human staff. Having human staff had been difficult in the beginning, but it showed that they could control their thirst, their bloodlust. Though, he was waiting for an opportunity to drain Valentina's blood, not that she was a slacker, she was just talking smack about his sister.

_TWILIGHT_

To find out that three kings were indeed her mate was a surprise, though she did knew she was in love with them. She did argue with them to find some common ground on what she could do alone, there wasn't a whole lot except for: sleep, shower, change clothes, chilling in the library or the kings' rooms. She spent the majority of the day with the three of them, they had shown her their own wings as they discussed their plan on preparing her own. She didn't know why she needed an entire wing to herself, but Aro explained that over the years she's going to collect items or pick up new hobbies. Marcus was kind to go grab her some food, muttering to the other two that they should hire someone to cook for her, she quickly put down that option. She knew how to cook, she didn't want to waste their money in paying someone to do that for her. Something had came up that needed the kings' attention, she was now under the care of Felix. Felix had carried her to the guard corridors.

"Has any of you tried to hook it up?" she asked curiously.

"We gave up," Felix said, not adding anything more.

Allison hummed as she went over to the television. She hooked the cable line to the television then plugged it in, she turned it on to give it a go and it worked. She looked back at Felix, who only looked a bit confused. She smiled at the confused face. "You'll get used to it. I'll show you how to use a cellphone and a computer later." Felix glared at her, causing her to laugh.

"It's finally working," a sudden voice came. There was a male vampire whom was as tall as Felix but a tad slimmer with golden hair. He had a thick Norwegin accent. He smiled, showing his teeth before giving a bow to her. "My Queen, it is an honour to meet you finally. My name is Ezekiel."

"The Queen is here?" another voice popped up, this time it belonged to a female. She was also joined by a woman with golden brown hair that touched her shoulders and a dark skinned man whom had dreadlocks. "I'm Veronica. These are Yvette and Santiago."

She smiled at the vampire guards. "You can call me Allison. The title isn't necessary." She went back to login into Netflix, ignoring that the guards gave uncertain looks at each other. She tossed the remote to Felix. "If it makes you feel comfortable, you can call me 'Queen' when there are other vampires. You get to pick first, Felix."

While Felix went through the movies and television shows, one-by-one the guards had started to fill the area after hearing that she was spending time with the guards. She got to know some about each of them, she felt oddly at comfort how relaxed she was around them. Eventually, her parents and her mates had finally showed up. She sat in between her mom and Aro on a couch as Felix finally decided that they were going to watch _Annabelle: Creation. _The others guards found their seats as the movie started to begin.

"What is this, Felix?" She heard Marcus ask the guard.

Felix shrugged. "I don't know." He turned his attention to Allison. "What did I pick?"

"A paranormal movie," she said, giving him a smile. The guards and the kings looked at her,waiting for her to explain what the movie is about, she only shook her head. "You gotta watch it."

They had watched the movie in complete silence, after watching it for almost two hours, it had finally came to an end. Allison yawned, the poor guards and kings had some sort of look on their faces that she couldn't figure out, until Dylin had gotten up from his seat.

"That's it, I'm destroying every doll in the castle," Dylin declared as he hunted down any dolls that the Volturi had.


	11. Chapter 11

a/n:I had a writersblock for this chapter. Figured a short on for Seth would do. Enjoy

Seth had been ignoring the Cullen family, Bella and Jacob for days. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on with the vampire famiy, he found Bella to be extremly needy and too damn focused on becoming a vampire and Jacob was just idiotic to not realize that Bella does not love him the same way he loves her. The last time he talked to Allison was when he had found out that she was in Italy with the leaders of the vampire race- the Volturi- and told him not to worry about her. Of course, he was worried about her! He has no idea if she is still even alive.

He had to find out if Allison had any contact with her family lately, so he had went to the Cullen's home. He was standing in the woods, looking at the house, besides the vampire scents, he could smell Bella and Jacob. Mentally sighing, he walked through the yard, up to the house. _I'm not really in the mood to see Bella and Jacob, _he thought to himself. _Edward don't you dare read my mind. _He added the last part. He walked up the steps, the front door immediately opened before he got to it. He looked up to see Rosalie.

"Hey, Seth," she greeted him with a forceful smile.

"Rose." He could tell she wasn't happy of the situation that was going on. She moved to the side, allowing him to enter. "What's going on?" he asked once he was inside. "Have you heard any word from her?"

"Well..." Rosalie started, hesitating a bit. She lead him to the living room where everyone was at minus Carlisle and Esme. Bella was clinging onto Edward, Jacob was sitting across from them, Alice was standing beside Jasper near the window and Emmett was standing behind the couch with his arms crossed. Bella had looked up at him and offered a smile, he ignored it. "Allison is in Italy."

"I know," he said. "She texted me some information. She hasn't replied to any of my texts." His eyes drifted to Alice. "Is she still alive?"

"Yes," Alice answered, she sounded upset.

"Where's Carlisle and Esme?"

"They went to Italy," Emmett answered this time, he glanced at Seth, noticing the concern look the wolf had. Emmett knew how protective Seth was towards Allison, the two of them were thick as theives, he was concerned that Seth might do something stupid to bring her back home. "The Volturi won't kill Allison unless she became useless to them or broken a law."

Seth knew of the abilities that Allison was able to access, he knew that his best friend had more hidden abilities that she probably couldn't access unless she was made into a vampire. He didn't like the thought of the Volturi changing her against her will and keeping her as some prized possession, and he hated the thought that the Volturi would kill her if she broke one simple law or did something that the ancient ones disagreed with. He wasn't going to pull a Jacob and Bella situation, he knew Allison loved him but she loved him like a brother, the feeling was mutual. Seth loves Allison like a sister. He came to the conclusion that the remaining vampires didn't know much of what was going on in Italy, he planned on asking Carlisle and Esme once they were back.

He slowly nodded. "Alright." As soon as he turned on his heel, Jacob told him to wait a quick second, making the youngest one in the room to pause.

"Seth, we need your help," Jacob added.

Seth turned to look at him. "Why?" he said a bit rudely, he didn't mean that but he couldn't help letting his emotions out in his words.

This time Edward answered, "Victoria was seen in the area."

Seth blinked. Of course, they needed help with Bella's safety. "I'm busy. I got tons of studying and assignments to do." That was a lie. He was trying to plan how he would go to Italy without being caught by any of the pack.

"I can help if you changed me," Bella said, mostly to Edward.

Seth can feel his anger boil, he noticed the concern look that both Edward and Jasper had on their faces when they were looking at him. He truly didn't mind Bella, but ever since she came danger followed her like a magnet, she was too vocal about wanting to become a vampire. He turned on his heel, heading out of the house before he lost control of his anger.

As soon as he reached outside, he heard Edward say, "He's pissed at us."

_Goddamn right, I am. _Seth thought, knowing that Edward was listening to his thoughts. _How are you so focused on her when your sister is in another country with your rulers? She messaged you to come home, but once you found out what Bella did, you flew to Italy to get yourself killed. Just focus on Bella, I'll handle Alley's situation._

With that, he transformed into a wolf, running into the woods.

After several hours of being in his wolf-form, Seth finally went back home. He shifted back into his human form when he got back to his house; Leah was still out with the pack and their parents were sound asleep, so he just walked in from the front door, not caring if he was naked. He went straight to his room, put on a pair of shorts, grabbed his laptop from the top of his dresser and sat on his bed. He was still mad at the Cullens- well, only Edward and Alice... Bella, too- he thought they would be doing more to get Allison back. Carlisle and Esme are in Italy at the moment, they probably need back up. He figured that they would put their sister first before Bella, they were too blind to see that she only wanted to be immortal. Allison told him that once, about Bella being glued to Edward's side and pushing for him or one of the others to turn her. At first, Seth wasn't so sure about it but he watched it and it was true. He was also mad at Jacob, he's an idiot for not seeing that Bella does not want him.

He knew he was going to get in trouble once his pack finds out what he was doing, but it was the right thing to do. He bought a plane ticket to Italy.


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n: I'm glad you're all enjoying this story :)**

**I honestly had a writer's block on this chapter. Well... enjoy**

Again, Victoria had gotten away from them. The attacks from Victoria was becoming too much on the town, ten people had already been killed by Victoria's followers, making Forks believe that there was a sick serial killer on the loose. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward had discussed about requesting the Volturi's help, right now Edward was dicussing it with Bella before Rosalie made the call. Alice was standing out on the deck with Jasper, having their own conversation until she had a vision:

_It was cold and dark in the basement of some abandoned building. Allison was huddled in a corner, her knees were to her chest. She looked exhausted, afraid, angry and hurt... she was hurt. A door opened, the light from the other side had shown some of her visible injuries: she had a long cut on her left cheek, a possible cut on her head. The figure had thrown something in the room._

_Allison looked up at the figure, fury in her eyes which also shown concern. "What the hell did you do to him?" She made an effort to move to the figure on the floor. "Seth, wake up." She shook him._

_The figure that was standing above them, gave a sickening smile. "It'll be your turn soon, my __**Queen.**__"_

Alice blinked, that was the first vision she had of Allison in a while. "Shit," she mumbled.

"Alice?" Jasper was watching her, he knew that she had a vision.

Before Alice could say something, she instantly smelled a wolf. She turned to look at the trees as Jacob was running towards the house. "Have you two seen Seth? We can't find him anywhere?"

Jasper shook his head. Alice didn't pay attention to what Jacob was saying, instead she went back inside the house. Change of plans, they were all going to Italy.

-twilight-

Seth had never been on a plane before. He never travelled across the ocean before, he did cross over into the Canadian border once when he wanted to see how far he could run without getting tired. He bought his plane ticket the previous night, he packed a few things, wrote a note to his family and went to the bank to take money out.

Seth sat beside the window, he could feel his phone buzzing, he knew the pack were trying to get ahold of him. He was going to do what he could to bring his sister home.

-twilight-

Allison was relaxing in the library, cuddled up against Caius, spending some one-on-one quality time with the blonde king. She had spent the majority of her day spending it one-on-one with each king and right now she was exhausted. She was laying on Caius' chest, with his arm wrapped around her waist as he was reading a book to her that she had tuned out.

She had her eyes closed when she heard the doors to the library open, she opened her eyes to find her parents, Felix, Veronica and her mates walking in. Caius put the book down on the floor, he still had a hold of her as he shifted the two of them to be sitting up. "I hope you have a reason to interrupt us," Caius said to Aro and Marcus.

"You can continue on your time as soon as we're done, brother," Aro said, with a smile on his face as he took the chair beside the fireplace. "We're just having a little meeting. Shouldn't take long."

Caius narrowed his eyes at Aro. "Official business should be done without our mate hearing it. She isn't ready ye-"

"Unfortunately," Marcus jumped in, "this business does involve her. Alice had called Carlisle." Allison perked up at the mention of Alice. "She told him that the situation with Victoria has gotten out of hand and at least a few humans were killed because of it."

Before Caius could say anything, Allison beat him to it. "Is Charlie okay?" Charlie didn't deserve to be part of the vampire world just because his daughter was a danger magnet.

Carlisle nodded. "He's fine. Only overwhelmed. Yours siblings and Bella are travelling to Italy, it'll be safer for her to stay here than Forks."

Allison nodded.

Caius fought the urge to sigh. "We'll send the guards." He looked at Veronica. "Gather Demetri, Darius, Rodel, Lucinda, and Maura and meet me in the throne room in twenty minutes." Veronica nodded and left. Caius looked at his mate then to Carlisle. "Is there any danger directed at Allison?"

Carlisle shook his head. "It's all directed at Bella and Edward."

Caius nodded. Allison knew he was releaved that the danger wasn't focused at her, but she was still part of it and it was bothering him. "I'm assuming Bella wasn't changed at all yet, that could be a problem if she is staying here."

Aro waved off Caius words. "We'll deal with that when they arrive."

Allison couldn't help but smirk as she watched Caius and Aro bicker at each other. It was going to be interesting to see how Bella and Edward would act in the place where they were almost killed. Well, if Bella hadn't jumped off a cliff, Edward wouldn't have sought out death. The girl was older than Allison, yet she doesn't think much of how her actions would affect people. She looked at her parents, they both held a worried look. "What is it?" she asked them.

Esme shared a glance with her mate before turning to their daughter. "Alice also told us that Seth is missing. Jacob went to the house, asking if they knew where he was."

"W-what?" Allison's eyes wide. "What do you mean _he's missing_?"

"Apparently, he left a note and packed some clothes with him," Carlisle answered. "He didn't say where he was going."

Allison blinked. Seth was helping out with the whole Victoria situation, he knew how to kill and avoid vampires, so him being taken by a vampire was out of the question. Any vampire that goes on the pack's land was instantly sought out. Her eyes widen more with terror as she realized of where Seth was going. He was coming to Volterra. Seth would do anything to bring her home, to keep her away from danger. Shit, shit, shit. She doesn't know how her mates and the guards would react to a wolf being in the castle, she wasn't sure if he would set foot in Volterra alive. She got off of Caius quickly.

"I gotta go call him." She looked at Caius. "Once you're finished, come to my room."

"Of course, amore."

Allison gave a quick nod. "Felix." With that, Allison and Felix left the library, leaving her mates and parents to discuss what was going on.

-twilight-

"Going to Volterra is the best option we have," Alice explained once again to Bella, becoming slightly frustrated with the human.

What was so difficult for Bella to understand? With Victoria's newborn army, they were outnumbered and that was including the was the safest place for them to be, Victoria would move her army away from Forks and wouldn't dare to set for in Volterra, unless she was feeling bold. The kings wouldn't force her to turn yet, if it upset Allison, they wouldn't do it, not when their relationships were new. Of course, that was a big shock to the rest of the Cullens and Bella that Allison was the mate to the three kings. A shock but relief. The Volturi would step in and handle the sitaution, they were going to end up doing so anyways. Plus the vision that Alice had, she wanted to prevent it from happening and the only way that could be done is them going to Italy.

"How can you be sure that they wouldn't force me to be changed?" Bella asked.

Alice gave her a blank stare. "Trust me, they won't."

Rosalie was carrying her luggage down the stairs, paying attention to the conversation. "The Volturi showed you and Edward mercy, they don't offer second chances easily."

"Allison-"

Rosalie gave her a sharp look. "Allison will become a vampire, they would wait until she's a bit older before changing her, plus she's under the Volturi's care. You are not. Allison may be a queen and could rule against her mate's words, she wouldn't in this case." Rosalie walked out the front door.

Emmett and Jasper were already outside, they were listening in on the conversation, they decided that they weren't going to be involved. Edward had left to pack Bella's clothes, leaving a note saying that she was going to go away for a bit. Alice didn't want to carry on this conversation anymore. She left Bella in the living room so she could go to her room to pack her own things. Alice let out a sigh. Well, at least, on the bright side, she was going to see her sister.

**a/n: Well, Alice had a vision, Seth is on the plane to Italy, the rest of the Cullens including Bella are going to Italy. Will Alice's vision come true? Would Seth be able to see Allison again? Would the Volturi force Bella to be changed? Find out in the next chapters :D**


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: Finally an update. Enjoy😀

Caius stood in front of Demetri, Veronica, Rodel, Darius, Lucinda and Maura in the Throne room, a bit agitated. Finding out that Victoria had her newborn army that was going after Bella, to get revenge on Edward for killing her mate which- to him- was danger directed at Allison. If Caius was in Edward's position, he would've already changed his mate and kill Victoria and the newborns. Plus, arranging a few guards to be sent out was taking away precious time away from his mate.

He put Demetri in charge of the group,his tracking skills are perfect for the job. Rodel can immobilize anyone, his ability always brought fear to the faces of the ones who broke the ' speed ability always seemed to be great when he and Demetri are paired up; Demetri will tell him where to go and Darius is on it. Maura can transfer anyone's ability to another. Lucinda and Veronica are amazing fighters.

"Check Bella's house, they would've gotten a piece of clothing with her scent on 's orders for the newborns would be to wait until she is vulnerable," Caius said.

Lucinda crossed her arms over her chest. "Not that I don't mind being sent out on a case but why help this Bella girl?"

"Believe me when I say I don't want to," Caius let out a sigh. "However, the situation Bella is in, puts Allison at risk. I would prefer if this... situation is handled before it makes its way over here." The guards nodded. Caius could easily spot the difference in the guards when they are with Allison than the other queens, minus Didyme. Didyme made everyone happy, it was her gift. The guards were relaxed around Allison, finding things they have in common with her or spending time with the guards were with Sulpicia and Athenadora, they were tense, only speaking to the two ex-queens when they were spoken to. "I would like to be updated on how it is going."

"Yes, sir," the guards said in union.

"You'll be leaving at midnight. Dismiss."

The guards were gone in a blurr, leaving the blonde king alone in the room. He let out a sigh, now he was in a foul mood and he didn't want to go back to his mate with it. He decided a walk around the castle would help.

-TWILIGHT-

Allison handed back Felix's phone after several failed attempts to get a hold of Seth. The major thing that was bugging her was when was he going to arrive in Volterra; when is he going to show up at the Volturi's door? Did he not have any concern that the Volturi could kill him on the spot because he is a wolf? She could tell Felix what Seth is but she didn't want him plus a few other members of the guard to be waiting for him at the airport to kill him.

Felix had taken her outside to the garden, he had figured that getting some fresh air may help her relax. It helped... sort of, but she still worried about the possible outcome. She remembered her dad telling her that vampires and wolves don't have a good relationships, some do but the majority no. Also, that after Caius was almost killed by one, he gathered a group of the guards and hunt them down. She didn't want Seth to be killed because he is a wolf.

"Are you alright?" Felix asked.

Allison looked at him, giving a shrug. "You ever felt frustrated and want to punch someone?"

"Sometimes,"Felix said. "I remember, it was 1658, and we had a human servant who was incredibly useless, she made too many mistakes. A woman in her late twenties, she was beautiful. She wasn't married or had any children, she only wanted to become immortal. Now, I did plan on draining her myself until one day, Demetri bet me to it. I, in today's terms, bitch slapped him."

Allison blinked before bursting out laughing. "You don't look like the type to bitch slap."

Felix shrugged, with a huge grin on his face. "It was the heat of the moment."

Allison laughed again, unaware they had company, until Felix said something in Italian that she miss. She looked in the direction that he was looking to see Caius standing there with a small grin of his own. "Have you ever bitch slap anyone, Caius?"

Caius smile grew. "Aro, about two thousand years ago." Allison chuckled. Caius looked at Felix. "I'll be with her for the rest of this evening, Felix."

Felix gave a nod to them both. "See you later." With that, he was gone.

Caius walked over to Allison until he was by her side. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he buried his nose in her hair, taking in her scent. Caius pulled back, he put his hand underneath her chin, making her look up at leaned down and captured her lips with his. Allison responded to the kiss. The kiss was very passionate, yet it was bruptly ended after Caius bit her lip.

Allison pulled back as she licked her lip, tasting blood. She looked up at Caius, who had a little bit of her blood on his lips, he happily licked it away. Caius had a smile on his face. "You taste good."

Allison rolled her eyes. "I'm not a snack."

"Of course not, amore." Caius smile fell.

"I'm the whole damn entrée."

Caius blinked before letting out a laugh. "And I'm starving for your love." Allison chuckled. Caius removed his arms from her waist. "I shall take you to your room for you to relax the rest of your day." He offered out his hand for her to take, which she did.

"After you said you bitch slapped Aro, I've been waiting to hear that story," she said as they started to walk through the garden to go back inside the castle.

"Well," Caius started, " it was a few thousand years ago when we were going to war with the Romanians..."

-transition-

Bella wasn't one hundred percent comfortable going back to Volterra. She had only gone there in the first place to save Edward from getting himself killed by the Volturi. Hell, her and Alice almost died, the only one that could save herself was Allison. The kings didn't like that Edward had revealed himself to a human, but isn't that what the Cullen family did when they decided to adopt Allison? Obviously, the youngest Cullen is still alive since Alice had a vision of her... She mist be a vampire now.

She felt a sting of jealousy at that. Allison was going to end up a vampire, it didn't matter if she got turned by her family or the Volturi. However, Bella had to be persistent about turning into one. The first year she dated Edward, she didn't push the subject but now she has been doing it a lot. She wants to become a vampire, she wants immortality. She didn't find it fair that Allison was always going to end up as one and Bella was a question mark.

She was barely listening to the Cullens talk. She gets bits and pieces, but she was mostly focused on her own thoughts while they wait for their plane to show up at the airport. The only thing she got was that Seth would be arriving in Italy soon, probably making a direct b-line to Volterra. And that Carlisle had informed Allison that Seth was on his way to the vampire capital of the world. The rest of the conversation she just ignored. If Allison was able to convince the Volturi to not kill Seth then she would be able to convince the Volturi to not kill her and to either convince Edward or the Volturi to change her. Allison would do anything for family, and Bella was, technically, going to be her sister-in-law.

Bella smiled at the thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Seth finally landed in Florence, Italy. The long ass flight made him even more tired even though he slept the majority of the flight, hungry and he really needed to stretch his legs. By the time he got off the plane it was 6:06A.M. He grabbed his bag and walked through the airport, debating with himself if he should just head to Volterra or take some time to rest.

After three minutes of debating, he decided he would travel. He thought about going into the woods and transform into his wolf form but he would be alerting every vampire in the area. At least, in his human form, his wolf scent isn't strong. He could take a bus or a train, but he would be faster as a wolf. He shrugged, he would take the chance. He walked out of the airport, he kept in walking until he was a good distance away from people and was able to slip into a wooded area easily. He put his bag down and took off his hoodie and his shirt, shoved them into his bag and turned into a wolf. He grabbed his bag with his mouth, he planned staying close enough to the road so he would know where exactly be was heading.

-Twilight-

It was early, Allison wasn't sure what time it was but it was early. She had spent the night with Caius, not in a romantic way, she listened to him telling her the story of when he had bitch slapped Aro thousands of years ago, how the whole war with the Romanians started and how he was particularly fond of the arts and science. He had stayed with her until she had fallen asleep,he must've left sometime after. She yawned, she rolled over to face the nightstand where she spotted a note. She reached over for it. It read:

Darling,

As much as I would have loved to spend the entire night with you, I, unfortunately, am needed by Aro to discuss your siblings arrival. Aro, Marcus and myself are busy until late afternoon, so,as usual, you'll be with Felix.

Love,

Caius

Allison put the note down, she sat up, stretching before getting out of bed. She slowly went over to the wardrobe, grabbed herself a blood red dress-that she believed Heidi provided for her- plus a bra and underwear. She made her way to the bathroom, turning on the shower. She stripped down, tossing her clothes in a basket that has been placed in a corner then stepped in the shower. Hoping that the shower would wake her up, she kept dozing on and off. She fought to keep her eyes open when she washed her hair and herself,once she was done, she stepped out of the shower,dried hererlf off and got changed.

She hated the mornings where she got up early, it always made the day seem longer. She decided to go back to bed, either to relax or try to go back to sleep. She flopped down in the bed, not even a minute later the door opened. Felix entered her room with a tray of food.

"I heard you getting up," Felix said. "Figured you might be hungry."

Felix set the tray down on the bed, he had brought her scrambled eggs, toast and a cup of milk. "Thanks," she said, taking a bite of her toast. "So...what's on the agenda for today?"

Felix shrugs. "Anything. It's going to be a cloudy day, we could hit the town later on."

Allison nods. It would be great to get outside the castle walls, not to sound like a Disney princess, but she would like to explore or just shop in Volterra. Speaking of Disney, she wonders if when she shows the vampires the Disney movies they would sing to the songs. It be interesting to see what their Disney songs are.

"Shopping spree?" Allison devoured her toast and was now working on the eggs. "I would like to pick up something."

Felix smiled. "That's our plan then."

Allison finished up her breakfast. Felix took the tray from her and took it back to the kitchen. Allison looked at the time, it was still too early for any shops to be open. She also wondered when Seth would arrive in Italy, she wasn't given any possible time that he left and she had to prepare herself when he shows up. She wondered how Felix would feel about Seth and vise versa; they were both her soul-brothers, the last thing she needed was for them to kill each other because their species are enemies. On the other hand, how will her mates respond to Seth. Marcus would be the reasonable one, of course, he would be able to see the bond. Aro is a bit tricky to tell, that is the downside of being a ruler, one would know how to be tricky if need be. However, he wouldn't kill Seth on site, he would have him locked up somewhere. Caius would have Seth dead in a moment.

Allison let out a sigh. Well, her mates wouldn't do anything that would cause her harm and/or distress, that's a good thing... Right?

-TWILIGHT-

"Stop your pouting brother, it doesn't suite you,"Aro said, sitting on his throne as they were enjoying several minutes of peace before they had a case brought to them.

"Oh, you're just jealous I spent the night with Allison," Caius said, his pout turned into a smile. "I suppose I was the first one she went to bed with."

Aro growled while Marcus rolled his eyes. The kings wanted to be intimiate with her, anything that was in a romantic notion, they will gladly take the opportunity as long as she was comfortable. They could've had the day to push the bond, make it stronger but with the rest of the Cullens and that Bella girl, they had to take on the court.

"Clearly, you'll be jealous for tonight as for she will be with me,"Aro stated.

Before Caius could say anything, Marcus jumped in. "It would be better if she spent the night with the three of us,"he said.

Aro and Caius looked at their brother, Marcus was always the one that would calm the tension between the two and be common ground. The two kings mumbled 'fine', clearly not liking it at the moment, they did understand the reasoning behind it. Their conversation ended there when some of th guards entered the throne room. It was time to start the hearings.

-TWILIGHT-

At 6:30, Allison had waken up earlier than she would've liked. She had showered, changed into a dress and had breakfast thanks to her brother.

At 6:45, Felix had decided that he was going back to his room to change out of his suite, since he was not taking part of the court. Leaving Allison alone in her room for five minutes. Shortly after he came back, they went for a walk.

At 7:15, they had ran into her parents when they were heading back to the library. Allison and Felix decided to join Carlisle and Esme in the library. They gave an update about the rest of the family, apparently, they would be arriving later this evening... Maybe around 8-ish. They chatted fora bit before Allison dozed off.

At 8:00, Allison had slept on the couch in the library with her parents brother having a conversation between them. She didn't wake up until 12:56pm.

When she woke up, it was only her and Felix that were in the library. Felix had offered to get some lunch for her but she declined the offer. She wasn't hungry at the moment. Keeping his word that they would go out, Felix had led her through many hallways that led to the Volturi's unbelievable car collection. Felix had told her that each of the guard and the kings have, at least, two cars each. There were several cars that weren't own, Felix said those ones can be used by any Volturi member. Felix decided that they were taking his red Lamborghini to town.

She was very excited to hit the town, she was going to be able to actually explore it.

"So, what shall we do first?"Felix asked as he drove through tunnel, which was a bit long before they got to the exit. "Shop? Eat? I could go for some fresh blood."

Allison made a face."I thought you're not allowed to hunt here."

"We're not,"he agreed. He had a smile plastered on his face. "We can always take a detour to the next town over later on."

Allison gave a slight nod. "Luckily for you, I like drives."

Felix smiled. He drove downtown, parking along the curb and putting the car in park. "There's clothing stores, a book store and a cafe on this street,"he said. They got out of the car. "So... Shop or eat?"

Allison smiled. "Shop."

-TWILIGHT-

Seth was starting to get hungry, luckily for him he just reached Volterra territory. Thank God for his super speed. He dropped his bag, changing back into a human. He looked around, making sure there was no one near by wondering why the hell he was naked. He unzipped his bag and got dressed quickly before anyone did show up. He zipped his bag back up, threw it over his shoulder and started walking towards town. Ten minutes later, he exited the woods in someone's backyard. He wasn't sure if anyone was home or not, he didn't stick around to find out. He continued to walk through the town,unsure where he was going. Well, that changed as soon as he went through the downtown area with the shops. He had spotted Allison carrying some bags to the car, placing them in the trunk.

He let out a sigh of relief. He had thought the worse, it made him relax a tad bit to know that she was still alive. He watched as Allison closed the trunk, she looked up and spotted him. Her eyes went wide, she ran towards him. Seth moved towards her, a smile on his face and his arms opened. She ran into them, giving him a hug.

"I was worried about you," Seth said, hugging her back.

"You're an idiot for coming here,"she mumbled, not letting him go. "But I appreciate your concern." She pulled back.

Seth chuckled. "I'm your brother. I gotta make sure you're still living.*

Allison smiled. Seth knew she would do the same for him if the situation was reversed. He understood her concerns for him being in Volterra, he really did. Speaking about that concern...

There's was a tall, broad vampire coming straight at them, a growl on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

A\n: Thank ya all for the reviews and the follows of the story.

"Allison, get back!" Felix growled as he stepped in front of her to shield her from Seth.

Seth growled back at Felix. Before things could escalate, Allison stepped towards Felix, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Felix, this is Seth, my brother," she introduced which made Felix lower his guard a bit. "Seth, this is Felix, also my brother."

Seth studied Felix for a minute before pushing his wolf to calm down. The ancient vampire wasn't a threat to Allison, he was only being protective of her. "Well... I'm glad you decided not to attack me."

"Fighting another creature on Volterra's streets is illegal," Felix stated.

"Plus it would be reckless to put our sister in danger," Seth added.

"Indeed."

Allison watched them closely. They seem to be relaxed now after the introduction, which was a relief. Her eyes drifted to Seth's bag, there was no point in trying to convince Seth to leave, he made up his mind.

"We should go back to the castle," she said, getting her brothers' attention. "Get Seth all settled and meet everyone."

Seth blinks. "A castle?"

Felix had a smile full of teeth. "We are vampire royalty."

Allison watched as Seth picked up his bag, having a conversation with Felix with ease. She hadn't expected this. She had been expecting a fight or some sort of tension but they haven't happened. Well, except for the beginning when they growled at each wasn't going to say anything, just in case.

-Twilight-

Allison had sat in the back with Seth while Felix drove them back to the castle. She tore into him about him coming to Italy and risking his life. The last thing she wanted to see was him getting killed by a Volturi. Seth smiled and chuckled, telling her she worried too much.

Finally, they had made it to the Volturi garage, Seth was amazed of how many vehicles they had. Getting the bags from the trunk, Felix had led the younger ones up the stairs, straight to Allison's room.

Felix put the bags he was carrying on the floor. "I'll go inform your mates." He was gone.

Seth turned to look at her, placing the bags down. "Mates?"

Allison nodded. "Yeah." She put her bags down, deciding that she'll put them away later. "Aro, Caius and Marcus are my mates."

Seth's eyes went wide. "What? I thought they were going to turn you into a guard or eat you."

"They would've eaten Bella and made Alice and Edward a guard if I didn't jump in," she said. They might've made Bella into a guard but she wasn't sure where her mates stood, they seem to be all over the place with the Swan girl. Speaking of Bella, she knew Edward and her wouldn't be happy about coming back to Volterra. Allison noticed a look on his face. "They treat me good. They are willing to take their time with me."

"They better." Seth crossed his arms over his chest with a smile on his face. "If not, I'll play the big brother card."

Allison smiled. Only a few times did Seth use the big brother card, and when he did, he was a force to be reckon with.

-twilight-

Felix headed straight to the Throne room, he knew the kings had trails and as much as he would like to be part of them, spending time with his sister is worth it. He gave a slight nod at Basil who was standing outside the doors before opening them up. He had expected to walk in on a trial but he found an empty room except for the kings and Allison's parents. Well, they were technically his soul parents. It was a bit difficult to wrap his head around calling Carlisle 'dad' since the Cullen was a little over three hundred and Felix was two thousand.

"Ah, Felix. Non ti aspetravo cosi presto. Allison sta riposando?" Aro asked, then he went silent. Caius and Marcus looked at him, the kings were sniffing the air. Carlisle and Esme knew the scent, their eyes went wide and they were out of the Throne room in a blur going to Allison's room. "Why do I smell a wolf?"

Caius growled, he was instantly on his feet. Before Felix could even open his mouth, all three of the kings had left the Throne room. Mentally, he cursed, telling himself he should have called ahead. Without hesitation, Felix ran in the same direction. He came to a sudden halt outside of Allison's room, he entered the room to see he situation. Allison was standing in front of Seth as Seth and Caius growled at each other.

"Move aside, amore,"Caius growled.

"No,"Allison said firmly. "You're not going to hurt him."

Felix slowly moved his way to stand next to Esme. Caius and Aro were tense, Marcus...well, he was hard to tell. Felix was starting to feel conflicted at the moment. He was loyal to the kings, he owed them a lot for helping him through the early years of vampirism. Yet, he was about to throw Caius against the wall for being a threat to his sister and help the young wolf out.

"Caius, Aro, Seth isn't a threat,"Carlisle said, calmly. He noticed Carlisle's eyes flickered to Marcus then to the other two kings. "He can be under my care while he's here."

Caius growled again. "I will-"

"Not hurt him,"Marcus interrupted. All eyes went to him."Seth is Allison and Felix's soul-brother. No harm will be brought to him."

Felix blinked. He had a soul-brother.

Caius eased off, he was debating with himself. He looked down at Allison. "Amore...I-"

"I get it. I really do." She gave him a gently smile. "How about you three go calm down and find me in several hours."

The three kings were about to protest but they knew after barging in with a threatening mannor towards Seth wouldn't be well in Allison's book. Carlisle and Esme ushered the kings out, following them out of Allison's room. Felix stared at Allison and Seth before leaving the room. He wanted to stay but couldn't. He should be jumping with joy, finding out that he also had a soul-brother. He had soul siblings, he was happy and terrified. When he was human, he had a younger brother and sister, he wad away in the army when a tragedy had hit. He had tried to get back home as fast as he could but he was too late, his enemies had raped and killed his sister and his brother was barely alive. Now he had a second chance to be the big brother he should've been...but, he couldn't help what he was feeling. His gut was telling him something bad was going to happen soon.

-:-twilight -

"I'm so, so sorry," Allison apologized to Seth about her mates behavior.

"It's fine," Seth said. He sat down on her bed. "Seems like every vampire I'm meeting, my wolf is seeing them as a threat." Seth had growled at Felix then at the Volturi kings, he wasn't sure how meeting the rest of the Volturi was going to go. Speaking of Felix...after having a confirmation that him, Allison and Felix were soul siblings, Felix had only looked at them before taking off. "Where did Felix go?"

Allison shrugged. "I have no idea."

Seth didn't say anything. He truly wondered what had made Felix leave them all of a sudden.

-twilight-)

Finally they had landed in Italy, Bella didn't care where at but she was glad and terrified to be off the plane. Going straight back to the Volturi wasn't somethong she wanted to do but the situation had came to the point where they had to. On the plane, Alice had a vision of the Volturi killing Voctoria and her newborn army.

While Edward had went to go find her food and Alice was finding them a ride and the others were god knows where, she had spotted two female vampires. They looked familiar, she knew she had seen them before. She wasn't sure if they were part of the Volturi or another coven that lives in Italy...but, whoever they are, they were looking straight at her. She was about to get up and go over to them when Edward finally came back, holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a bag of food in the other.

"Is everything alright?" Edward asked her.

"Yeah.." She took the coffee and the bag from him. She looked back over at the spot where she had seen them and now they were gone. "I just thought I seen someone."

Edward looked over and saw no one there. Bella wondered who those female vampires were, and if those two were following them.


End file.
